Beyond Eden
by Lucy Mars
Summary: Sequel to Images From the Mind.
1. Ice Cream and Love

Title: Beyond Eden

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: PG-13? Eh, does it really matter?

Disclaimer: Bleh, I don't own Dark Angel_and I don't have any money at the moment. 

To sue me would result in a long boring battle. Wait till I'm 21, then I inherit my money.

Author Note: This is for everyone who REVIEWED "Images From The Mind." I'm still 

blown away by the number of reviews!! I luv you people_I couldn't wait till I got home 

to write this. My mom has fallen in love with Paris. I think she wants to stay for another 

few weeks. Like I would wait! Anyway, hope that you guys like the sequel as much I 

liked writing it! FYI: this takes place a few days after the last chapter of Images From 

The Mind.

Chapter #1

Shifting in discomfort, Max finally gave in and got out of bed. Pulling the top half 

of Logan's pajamas over her head, she quietly made her way to the bathroom for the 

fourth time that night. Annoyed with her rapidly expanding body, Max's irritation 

quickly disintegrated into love when she put her hand over the significant bulge. Grinning 

like a fool, she climbed back into bed. No matter how uncomfortable she was now, in the 

long run it would be worth it. There was a life growing inside of her. A little person that 

she and Logan created through their love. 

"Are you bothering mommy?" Logan asked pulling Max against him and placing 

his hand over hers.

Shifting so that she could face him Max smiled, "How did daddy know? Did I 

wake you?"

Pulling the covers back around the three of them and forming a cocoon, Logan 

kissed her softly, "I'm just keep my eye on my girls."

"Girls?" Max asked nestling herself against Logan, "You think that it's a girl?"

Stroking his hand over the small indication of growth, Logan kissed the top of her 

head, "Call it Father Intuition." 

Laughing, Max intertwined their fingers together and held on tight, "Father's 

Intuition? Where did you hear that?"

"Here," Logan said softly as he laid their joined hand against his heart, "right 

here." He waited for Max to say something, but she didn't. Instead Logan felt her tears 

against his chest, "Oh don't cry."

Sniffling, Max hastily wiped her eyes and looked up at Logan. She could see the 

worry in his eyes, "I'm all right Logan. It's just that you are so sweet, and well_I guess 

that it's the hormones too."

Tenderly wiping away her tears, Logan gave her cheek and quick peck, "I love 

you Max Guvera, soon to be Max Guvera-Cale."

Beaming at him Max laughed, "That sounds so silly. Guvera-Cale_it's just too 

long." 

"Than what do you suggest, oh wise one?"

"I think that Max Cale sounds good."

Grinning like a jolly fool, Logan looked at her skeptically though, "What 

happened to being an independent woman?"

"I doubt taking you're name would be a dent in my independent ways." Max said 

seriously, "It's just that Guvera was something I made up_it's not real. Cale is going to 

be our name, and our children's name too."

Touching his lips to hers, Logan felt his heart sore to new heights. No other 

woman he had known, or would meet would ever be Max. "Have I told you lately how 

much I love you?"

"You just did, but a girl never gets tired of hearing it." Max replied playfully, "I 

love you too."

"Do you realize that you just children?" Logan asked after a moment of silence, 

"Not child, as in one_but children, as in multiple?"

Biting her bottom lip, a nervous habit, Max looked up to Logan, "Don't you want 

children? As in multiple?"

"Oh god yes!" Logan laughed, "I want_ I want a house full of laughing 

children_it's just that I thought, you know_if you would."

Logan never ceased to make her heart sing, "It's because of my childhood that I 

want lots of kids. I'm not talking a dozen here Logan_but 2 or three would be 

wonderful."

"That would be perfect," Logan softly bringing his lips to her, "and they will all 

be perfect too."

Max knew that Logan was trying to calm her unspoken fears. Though they hadn't 

talked about it_her fears was there. This unrelenting fear that something would be 

wrong with their baby. It's didn't calm her heart that Jace's baby was fine. A perfectly 

normal baby. Closing her eyes, Max knew that she needed her rest. For now she would 

lay in Logan's comforting arms, and tomorrow she would face the world.

--------

As sunlight flooded the room, Logan woke up to an empty bed. Fear hitting first, 

he jumped out of bed. Grabbing his pants and throwing it on, he turned 360 degrees in 

search of the top half of his pajamas. Not seeming them, Logan quickly left the bedroom 

in search of Max. "Max!?"

"In the kitchen." she shouted.

Relief pouring over him, Logan made his way to the kitchen. There at the kitchen 

table was Max, who was wearing the top half of his pajamas, mixing a very chunky 

looking mixture. She seemed to be trying to cook something. He wasn't sure what, but 

her expression was one of complete frustration. There were faint traces of flour on her 

face and in her hair, "Morning," Logan said giving her a light kiss, "what are you doing?"

Looking at him like he was an idiot, Max waved her free hand around the kitchen, 

"What does it look like? I'm making breakfast. Wait, let me re-phrase that. Attempting to 

make breakfast."

"If you were hungry you could have woke me up."

Pouting and putting down the bowl that she'd been mixing, Max sighed, "You 

were sleeping so peacefully. Anyway I wanted to surprise you."

"That was very sweet of you Max. Do you need help?" Logan asked sitting down 

next to her and taking her free hand into his.

Suddenly without warning, Max burst into tears. To say that Logan was surprised, 

would be putting it lightly. Instantly, Logan put his arms around Max and tried to calm 

her down, "Shh, it's okay. Don't cry Max."

"I'm sorry," Max sobbed, "I can't do anything right. I_I_can't even make 

pancakes."

"That's okay, that's okay," Logan comforted rubbing her back gently. After her 

tears subsided, Logan led her to the kitchen sink to rinse her face. Standing behind her, 

Logan rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, "Feel better 

now?"

Leaning back against him, Max nodded, "Yeah_sorry about that. The doctor was 

NOT joking about mood swings. You must think I'm a freak."

Turning her around so that she could face him, Logan took her face in his hands 

and forced her to look right in his eyes, "I love you_mood swings or not. It's not your 

fault Max."

Her face lighting up, Max placed one hand over his, "When did I get so lucky?"

"According to you, the second time we met." Logan laughed. Glad to see her 

smiling again, he led her to the table and they looked over the mess that she had caused. 

Looking up at Max, Logan handed her the bowl that she'd been mixing before, "How 

about I help you with breakfast?"

Her eyes following his gaze Max smiled sheepishly, "I think that's a good idea."

--------

After breakfast, the two ventured out for their walks. It was a good idea for Max 

and the baby to do some light exercises. Every morning Max and Logan left hand in hand 

for their walks. It was a routine that they easily fell into. There was nothing forceful, or 

military about it. They were just two people madly in love, spending time together.

"It's beautiful day," Max said unconsciously rubbing her stomach, "isn't it 

Logan?"

Paying more attention to his soon-to-be wife, Logan pulled her closer to him, "It 

is."

Looking up at him, Max shone with happiness, "You're not even looking."

"I see all that I need right here." Logan declared bringing her hand up to his lips.

"Come on lover boy," Max laughed pulling him along to the park up ahead, "you 

can express your undying love to me with some ice cream."

Throwing his head back and laughing, Logan scooped Max up into his arms and 

they made their way to the ice cream vendor. 

Who happened to be standing in the exact same spot as yesterday, the day before 

and the days before that. He was ready with 2 chocolate delight cones. A smile on his old 

gruff face, because the two were always here at this time. `The wife sure has some 

appetite,' he thought as they approached him. "Morning folks." 

"Good morning," Logan laughed settling Max back down onto the ground. Seeing 

that the old man was ready for them, Logan smiled openly. He turned to Max and handed 

her, her ice cream, "I think that we are becoming to predictable."

Her cheeks becoming pink, Max quickly turned her full attention to her delicious 

ice cream. 

Logan paid the man and they walked towards the pond to eat and take a quick 

break. Max settled down on the grass and Logan sat beside her. There were times when 

they didn't talk at all, and there were times when they talked non-stop. This was a talking 

day. Max was going to go shopping with Kendra and Original Cindy this afternoon, for a 

wedding dress, and she was excited.

Catching Max smiling to herself, Logan brushed her hair away from her face, 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm going to look for a wedding dress today." Max giggled in a very girly matter, 

"Than tomorrow we are going to officially start planning our wedding." 

Wrapping his free arm around her waist, Logan drew Max closer to him, "I take it 

that you're excited?"

"Excited, ecstatic and deliriously happy!" Max laughed finishing off her cone 

quickly, "You know, at this rate I'm gonna be 200 pounds."

"Me too," Logan laughed finishing off his cone too. Kissing her lightly, they both 

tasted of chocolate, "You're delicious, you know that?"

Pulling only a fraction of an inch away, Max said against his lips, "You're not so 

bad either."

Growling playfully, Logan drew Max right against him and caused her to laugh. 

Something that she was doing a lot of lately. Something she knew that she would be 

doing till she was a little old lady. 

--------

"Where are they?" Kendra asked impatiently pacing around Logan's empty 

apartment.

Lazily lounging in the living room, Original Cindy watched Kendra pace back and 

forth, "Will you relax and sit down? We happen to be early."

Annoyed with Original Cindy, Kendra stood directly before purposely blocking 

her view of the t.v., "It is noon, where the hell could they be?"

"At lunch?" Cindy offered moving down the couch so that she could see the t.v.

"There's breakfast is still sitting in the kitchen," Kendra sighed, "and it's warm."

Eyeing Kendra curiously, Original Cindy patted the empty space beside her, 

"What's got you so wound up?"

"It's Max."

"Original Cindy doesn't understand where you are going with this."

Leaning back and rubbing her very tired eyes, Kendra shook her head, "And the 

baby too. I mean_is she gonna be okay? What I mean is, what about the seizures?"

"Her whack neurological system." Original Cindy stated more to herself than 

Kendra.

"Exactly." Kendra sighed, "You've seen how happy she is about all of this! What 

happens when she has a seizure? Will it affect the baby?"

Trying to calm Kendra down, Original Cindy thought it all over. "You shouldn't 

worry Kendra."

Looking at Cindy like she'd grown a second head Kendra asked, "How can you 

say that?"

"Because it's logical. You've seen how happy Logan is too. And we both know 

those two are in for the long haul. He isn't going to let anything happen to his baby and 

his baby's mama." Original Cindy said very satisfied by her answer, "He'll take care of 

them Kendra."

"I guess that you're right. Logan is going to take care of Max."

Smiling, Original Cindy slapped her back, "With his life."

Both sat together in a comfortable silence, watching t.v and enjoying some of the 

leftover breakfast.

---------

"Do you realize how late I am?" Max asked as they waited for the elevator, "They 

are gonna kill me Logan!"

Reaching over and patting her stomach, Logan couldn't help grin, "Somehow I 

seriously doubt that. They are going to attack me."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," she laughed following him into the elevator. Once 

inside, Max noticed as smudge of lipstick still on his lips. Laughing, she removed her 

lipstick off of his wonderful lips, "It's a nice color on you."

Looking into the mirrors in the elevator, Logan nodded playfully, "Ahh, but I like 

it better on you." he said capturing her lips with his.

"It's this how we got in trouble the first time?" Max asked putting her arms 

around his neck and drawing him in closer.

Placing soft kisses down her neck and back up, Logan mumbled, "You're already 

late. What's a few more minutes gonna do?"

The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival and Max pulled Logan out. "Come 

on."

Pouting sarcastically Logan followed Max out and waited as she unlocked the 

door, "It's nice to know that you don't want spend time with me."

Turning around, Max smiled seductively, "If Cindy and Kendra don't eat me 

alive, I promise you some quality elevator time tonight."

"A promise is a promise," Logan said into her ear.

Max looked up at Logan ready to kiss him silly when the door flew open, and 

there stood a very pissed off looking Kendra.

"There you are!" she exclaimed loud enough for the entire building to hear. 

Smiling meekly, Max dragged Logan into the apartment behind her, "Hi_sorry 

I'm late."

"Actually, we're early." Original Cindy called out from the living room, "Ignore 

Kendra."

"Well in that case, you guys want some coffee?" Max asked heading to the 

kitchen.

"Juice," Logan corrected going after her.

"Daddy's protective isn't he?" Max asked smiling at Logan, as she rubbed her 

stomach.

Leading her to the living room and sitting her down beside Original Cindy, Logan 

gave her a quick kiss. "You've got that right," he said before disappearing into the 

kitchen. 

"He is so sweet," Kendra sighed sitting down beside Max, "How's jr. doing in 

there? Moving yet?"

"I'm only 3 months along Kendra." Max laughed, beaming with delight as she 

rubbed her stomach.

"But you don't look it boo." Original Cindy observed, "You seem farther along."

Raising an interested eyebrow, Max crossed her arms, "Is that your polite way of 

telling me that I'm fat?"

"Yeah right!" she snorted, "Since when have I been polite? Original Cindy is just 

telling you what I see. I'm just being straight with you boo."

"I know," Max sighed, "I have been on an emotional roller coaster lately. I'll cry 

over one of those idiotic commercials, you know the ones with the puppies and toilet 

paper?, one second and the next I'll be rolling on the floor laughing at something else."

Patting her friend on the shoulder, Kendra smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry. 

That's normal Max."

"How would you know?" both Max and Original Cindy asked at the same time.

Waving their expressions away, Kendra laughed, "Not from experience or 

anything! Geez you two. I was surrounded by pregnant relatives as a kid. Before the pulse 

of course. There was always a constant flow of dry crackers and tissues in my house." 

"What are you girls talking about?" Logan asked returning with crackers, cookies 

and juice.

"About how lucky Max is!" Original Cindy laughed when she saw the tray Logan 

was carrying, "You have any female relatives Logan? Don't hold out on me now."

"Nope, sorry." Logan said handing Max her juice.

Taking it and pushing Cindy over so that he could sit down, Max leaned against 

Logan, "There's always Daphne." Max offered nibbling on a cookie.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Original Cindy said sarcastically, "We could discuss 

how she use to date my boo's husband_who would have been her husband if she hadn't 

decided to change teams."

Laughing at the thought, Max fed Logan a cookie as she racked her brain for other 

possible women for Original Cindy. "How about that chick that you met at Crash?"

"The one that had more facial hair than Logan?!" Original Cindy asked appalled 

that Max would even suggest such a thing, "I'm not even going to dignify that question 

with an answer."

"There's nothing wrong with facial hair," Logan said pretending to be hurt.

"Aww," Max laughed patting his face, "I like it."

Kendra sat back and watched Logan and Max. Original Cindy was right. Logan 

would never let anything happen to Max, or their baby. He would protect them with his 

life, if necessary. All they needed was a good doctor to carefully monitor Max and their 

baby. That was all. "Come on," she said getting up, "we've got a lot of stores to hit 

today."

Reluctantly getting up from her very comfortable position with Logan, Max 

pouted and gave him a quick kiss. "Sorry, but I think that Kendra is gonna burst if we 

don't go now." 

Laughing, Logan got up to and pulled out his wallet and keys. "Here Cindy," he 

said tossing her the keys to the Aztec, "you drive. I don't want Max to be driving, and 

than have a sudden break down because of some sappy pre-pulse love song on the radio."

"One time, one time," Max muttered rolling her eyes, "and I'll never live it 

down."

"No problem Logan. Original Cindy will take care of it."

Turning to Max, Logan pulled out a credit card and put it in her hand, "I had this 

made for you." he said tapping the end of her nose, "Promise me you'll have lots of fun."

"I promise," Max said pulling him in for a nice long kiss. The two got lost in their 

own little world, forgetting about Original Cindy and a very impatient Kendra.

When loudly clearing her throat, Kendra sighed and practically ripped the two 

apart. "The stores will close before you find the perfect wedding dress."

"She's right Max." Original Cindy voice as she handed Logan a tissue, "You've 

got a little lipstick there_but it's a good color on you."

"So I've been told," Logan said blushing royally as he walked the three ladies to 

the door, "Don't be gone too long."

"I won't," Max laughed squeezing his hand, "what are you gonna do 

today_without me?"

"Work," Logan said vaguely. He couldn't say to much in front of Kendra and 

Cindy, "in peace mind you. And make you dinner."

"I'm gonna let that comment slide," Max said referring to `work in peace' as 

Kendra dragged her out of the door, "if you make me a gourmet meal."

Leaning out the door, Logan looked devilishly handsome, "When is it not 

gourmet?"

"You've got me there." Max laughed as she got into the elevator. Just as the doors 

were sliding closed, Max threw out her arm to stop it, "Bye daddy!"

"Bye mommy!" Logan laughed as both Kendra and Original Cindy took hold of 

Max so that the elevators could close. He stood there till the elevator doors slid shut and 

even waited awhile. Lost in his own thoughts, Logan didn't notice the dark figure 

looming at the end of the hall.

----------

Sorry, sorry, sorry for stopping here. Did you guys like? Is it tooooo mushy? I like it, and I hope that you guys liked it!! Sorry if it's been to long since I last posted. Really hoped that you guys enjoyed this!! I had to skip out halfway on this Charity Gala thing to finish writing this and than post it. HA! I'm sitting here on the balcony of my room, with my laptop and a pot of coffee....and (I'm only telling you this because I'll never have to look anyone in the eye) I am wearing one of those big puffy dresses. I actually have petticoats on!! It's the 19th century horror story all over again.

All right I am going to go now, cause my mom and brother at probably scanning the entire ballroom for me. Gotta jet, but I'll post more either in the middle of the night (or whenever the stupid gala ends) OR first thing in the morning! ;) PLEASE review....I'm not desperate, No! ;) 

-Lucy 


	2. The Perfect Dress

Title: Beyond Eden

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: PG-13? Eh, does it really matter?

Disclaimer: Bleh, I don't own Dark Angel_and I don't have any money at the moment. 

To sue me would result in a long boring battle. Wait till I'm 21, then I inherit my money.

A.N. Sorry for taking so long to post. Yesterday was a big day for me. It was my five year anniversary for being cancer free! ;) My mom flew in all my best friends, my two older brothers (do you pity me now? You should, because I have three older brothers) my sister in-law, and my little baby niece. It was amazing and I lost track of time. After tons of food, champagne and dancing, we all slept in till now! :) Enjoy this chapter, because I had so much fun writing it! AND a big thank you to everyone who REVIEWED my story!!!!

Chapter #2

"Come on Max," Kendra sighed pulling her along, "this is the store I told you 

about."

Stopping, Max leaned wearily against Original Cindy, "Kendra can we take a 

break? We've been to 5 stores in the last 3 hours. I think that I've tired on a hundred 

different dresses_"

"I promise," Kendra cut in, "you'll find the perfect dress here."

Helping Max stay up, Original Cindy scoffed, "That's what you said about the last 

5 stores. She is tired Kendra_and I think a little grumpy too."

Smiling sympathetically Kendra dug around in her purse and pulled out a 

chocolate bar, "If you just go into one more store, I'll give you this."

Snatching the chocolate bar away from her, Max scowled at Kendra, "I asked you 

if you had food an hour ago. You said no! Are you trying to starve a pregnant woman?"

"Please Max," Original Cindy laughed, "we've stopped three times to get you 

food. I don't think that your baby is anywhere near hungry."

Rubbing her stomach defensively, Max tore open the package and bit into the 

heavenly chocolate, "I happen to be eating for two now." 

Taking Max's arm, Kendra led her into the store, "I know that you'll find the 

perfect wedding dress here Max! I have this feeling."

Turning to Original Cindy, Max grinned, "How many times has she said that 

today?"

"Original Cindy has lost count!"

----------

"Logan?" Bling yelled stepping into the quiet apartment, "Anyone home?"

"In the computer room!" Logan yelled not taking his eyes of the computer. 

Finishing up what he was doing, Logan spun around to face a very amused looking Bling, 

"Hey."

"Hey," Bling smiled leaning against the table, "where's your wife?"

"She's not my wife yet," Logan said getting up, "but soon."

Watching Logan, Bling couldn't help but smirk, "I don't think that I've ever seen 

you happier."

Leading him to the kitchen Logan grinned, "That's because I've never been 

happier."

"So where is Max? I thought that you two were inseparable."

Pouring them both some tea, Logan sighed sarcastically, "Tell that to Kendra. I'm 

just joking. The ladies went shopping for a wedding dress today. I wasn't allowed to go 

along."

"Really?" Bling asked pretending to be appalled, "You weren't allowed to go 

along? Those girls are so unreasonable."

"It reminds me thought. We need to be fitted for our own wedding attire."

Grimacing, Bling frowned at Logan, "You mean I need to stand still and have 

another man measure me?"

Patting his back reassuringly, Logan smiled, "It's not that bad Bling. I know this 

guy who will come here, so that you won't have to go into a store full of people, and it'll 

be over before you know it. Max has even decided that we may choose our own tuxes."

"How thoughtful of her." Bling laughed, "She's getting a little control crazy?"

"No, she's just excited. So far we've just been looking over our options. 

Tomorrow we start the really planning though. The invitation list, where we're going to 

hold it, what food we're going to serve, what music we'll play, what kind of flowers we 

want_" Logan said gesturing to the piles of wedding magazines that littered the entire 

apartment.

"Is it getting a little wild around here? With all the planning and Max 

being_well, a little emotional?" Bling asked, having experienced Max's mood swings.

Smiling knowingly, Logan knew exactly what Bling was talking about, "Very 

much so_but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good answer Logan." Bling said raising his mug, "You are going to make a 

perfect husband."

Raising his own mug to met Bling's, Logan smiled shamelessly, "Because I have 

the perfect wife."

----------

Stepping into the store both Max and Original Cindy were skeptical of what they 

would be able to find. But the moment they looked around they knew that this was the 

store.

"Ohhh," was all Max seemed capable of saying. There were beautiful dresses on 

display. Everywhere you looked, every dress you saw screamed elegance and beauty.

Kendra watched both Max and Cindy, and to say that she was pleased with herself 

would be putting it lightly. "So? What do you two think?"

"On Kendra," Max sighed clutching her friends arm, "these are all beautiful."

Raising an interested eyebrow, Original Cindy let out a low whistle, "Original 

Cindy seconds that. These are magnificent."

"I saved the best for last," Kendra said very proud of herself.

Pointing to her very sore feet, Max shook her head, "Next time_don't."

Smiling sympathetically, Kendra nodded, "I promise."

"Can I help you ladies?" a perky sales person asked approaching the three of 

them.

"I need the perfect wedding dress_and I think that I've found it." Max declared 

suddenly looking at the display behind the sales lady.

Catching Max's look, the sales person turned around and pointed at the most 

amazing dress, "This?"

"Is perfect." Max breathed coming closer and actually touching the dress. 

"Would you like to try it on?" the lady asked leading them to the dresses that 

were hanging on a nearby wall. Pulling out the right one, she turned to Max, "This is a 

Vintage Classic. A Pre-Pulse Vera Wang dress. I think that it will look beautiful on you."

Taking a moment to admire the dress, Max felt her face grow brighter by the 

second. Pulling her hand away from the dress suddenly, Max placed her hand over her 

stomach, "Can you do alterations? The wedding isn't for another month."

Smiling kindly, the sales lady followed Max's gaze to her rapidly growing 

stomach, "With this particular dress, yes we can. Would you like to try it on?"

"I'd love too." 

----------

As Logan put the last touched on dinner, he went back to check on their chicken. 

Well, to make sure that the oven was on. It was silly, but after what had happened last 

time, Logan wasn't about to risk dinner. A satisfied smile plastered on his face, he did 

one last check of the apartment. 

Max had called earlier to tell him that she would be home soon. The search for 

the perfect wedding dress was done. She had sounded so giddy and hyper on the phone. 

Lighting the very last candle, he stood back and admired the intimate ambiance that he'd 

created. 

----------

"You guys," Max whined as Original Cindy and Kendra followed her into the 

elevator, "I think that I am perfectly capable of riding the elevator all the way, and all by 

myself. If you haven't noticed, I am a big girl."

Rolling her eyes, Original Cindy pushed the right button and the door slid shut, 

"Just be quiet boo. If you haven't noticed, you pregnant."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked annoyed, "Being pregnant 

does not deem me incompetent."

"Just let us walk you to the door, so that we can enjoy the rest of our night worry 

free." Kendra sighed watching the numbers on the panel go higher and higher, "Okay?"

"Fine." Max said crossing her arms in defeat. 

As the doors slid open, Max walked out and the very short distance to the door. 

Getting her keys out of her bag, Max spun around to see them attempting to follow her, 

"Stay right there. I can go through this door all by myself."

"We know you can Max," Kendra said with an exasperated sigh, "but we are 

going to wait here till you go through the door." 

Frustrated and flustered at how much they cared, Max didn't know whether to 

throw her keys at them or hug them both. "This is only going to get worse isn't it? The 

bigger I get, the more annoying you all get?"

"Bingo." Original Cindy said holding her hand out to stop the elevator from 

closing, "Now get in and have dinner with Logan, so that I can go down to Crash and 

have my dessert." 

"The stories I'm gonna have for my baby," Max muttered as she unlocked the 

front door, via a key.

"The stories that we'll have for your baby, about how LONG it took for you and 

Logan to get together!" Kendra laughed, "How me and Cindy were right."

Rubbing her stomach, Max leaned against the unopened door, "You know, Logan 

thinks that it's girl."

"Really!?" Kendra and Original Cindy asked forgetting about their own plans and 

stepping out of the elevator.

"What Original Cindy wants to know is what you think it is."

"It?" Max asked pretending to be offended, "All I want is a healthy baby. I don't 

care what sex."

Sighing, Kendra place her hand over Max's stomach, "You are so lucky Max. 

You are going to be marrying a man who loves you, and you're going to be a mom."

Nodding vigorously, Max was about to answer when the door that she was 

leaning on opened. Losing her balance, Max let out a distressed yell.

"Max!" both Original Cindy and Kendra yelled out in horror.

----------

Hearing someone at the door, Logan smiled in anticipation. He knew that is was 

Max's voice. Grabbing the bouquet of wild flowers he had bought for Max, Logan held it 

behind his back and went to surprise her.

He was about to open the door when their conversation caught his attention. 

"You know, Logan thinks that it's girl."

It made him smile that Max was telling others this. She was becoming more open 

with each passing day. After a few seconds of muffled voices, he could hear Kendra loud 

and clear. 

"You are so lucky Max. You are going to be marrying a man who loves you, and 

you're going to be a mom."

"I'm the lucky one," Logan said to himself as he prepared to open the door and 

surprise Max. Throwing the door back with one swift swing, he saw Max falling back 

towards him. Everything around Logan became a blur. Nothing mattered but Max. 

Dropping the bouquet he threw out his arms and caught her.

---------

Feeling the door disappear and air surround her, Max let out a yell of panic when 

she realized that she was falling. Summoning all of her super human powers in vain, Max 

could feel the dread in her grow. A fall would not be good for her baby. Closing her eyes 

and expecting the worse, Max held her breath. Than as instantly as there was air, there 

wasn't. Max could feel herself being caught by strong arms. 

Her eyes fluttering open, Max saw Logan holding onto her. He'd caught her. 

Everything around her became hazy as Logan picked her up into his arms. The floor 

seemed so far down. There were voices coming from every direction. Max could faintly 

hear Kendra, Original Cindy and Logan all taking at once. It was all muddled and murky. 

--------

Feeling his arms shaking, Logan willed himself to be strong and picked Max up. 

Carrying her into the living room. She hadn't said a word, made a sound or even moved. 

He knew that she was in shock. Hell he was still shaking. Putting Max down gently on 

the sofa, Logan brushed her hair back, "Max? Max talk to me please. Are you all right?" 

Her hands shaking, Max didn't respond. It was all coming to her. In a second she 

could have lost their baby. Bring her hand to her stomach, she could feel the bulge of life. 

The most important thing to her. Looking up and meeting Logan's concerned eyes, Max 

felt herself begin to crumble, "Logan_" she said with desperation dripping through.

Letting out the breath that he had been holding, Logan pulled a sobbing Max into 

his arms. Rubbing large comforting circles on her back, Logan held on tight. He was 

always going to be here for her. To protect her. "Shh, don't cry Max. It's okay. I've got 

you." 

`Cry?' Max thought faintly. It wasn't until that moment that she realized that she 

was crying. Sobbing forcefully would be a better description. Her arms were locked 

around Logan, and her head was pressed against his chest. "I was so scared," Max 

confessed burying herself deeper against Logan, "I_I could have_"

Closing his eyes, Logan felt his arms go around Max tighter. Logically, he knew 

that Max wasn't hurt. He had caught her before it was too late. Shuddering at his own 

thoughts, Logan knew that he had to be strong. For Max and the baby, "But you didn't." 

he said sternly, "You didn't Max. You and the baby are fine." 

Nodding, Max felt Logan pull away and didn't want to let go just yet, "No_not 

yet Logan. Please."

"Okay, okay. I'm not going anywhere." Logan whispered keeping his arms around 

her. Remembering Kendra and Original Cindy, he looked up and saw them standing right 

there before him. Logan could see that they were just as worried and shaken he was. 

Fighting down a lump in his throat, Logan tired to be calm and collected, "She's okay 

you guys. You don't have to stay here."

They both looked engrossed with doubt. It wasn't that they didn't trust Logan, it 

was just that they were still distraught with the entire situation. 

Kendra could see that Logan wanted to be alone with Max, and in the more 

reasonable part of her brain she knew that Max and the baby were all right. Getting down 

on her knees so that she was level with the back of Max's head, Kendra rubbed her 

shaking back, "It's okay Max. Me and Cindy are going to go now. Okay?"

Max didn't tear herself away from Logan's arms, but she gave them a muffled, 

"Okay, bye."

"Bye boo." Original Cindy soothed placing a her hand on Max's shoulder, "Me 

and Kendra will check on you tomorrow after work." 

They started to leave, but Kendra turned back and placed a comforting hand on 

Logan's shoulder, "She's all right Logan."

Not trusting his own voice, Logan nodded and met Kendra's eyes. He had a new 

found respect for this woman. A woman he hadn't really known to well before. A woman 

who sincerely cared about his own little family. 

Logan and Max sat together for who knows how long. Time was irrelevant for the 

two. At that moment it didn't exist. All that existed and all that matter were each other 

and their baby. Max's tears had long run out, but not the ache in her heart. She was still 

shaking with the fear of what could have happened. What would have happened if Logan 

hadn't caught her. Shivering with disgust at her own thoughts, Max burrowed deeper 

against Logan.

Feeling her shiver, Logan automatically began rubbing her arms, "Are you cold?"

"No," Max whispered taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself, "I'm never 

cold anymore Logan. I'm always warm in your arms."

Kissing the top of her head, Logan rested his cheek against her head, "Do you feel 

better?" 

Sighing, Max moved her head so that she could look at him, "Yes," she said 

truthfully, "I do."

"I'm so sorry Max." Logan said his voice wavering.

"Why?" Max asked alarmed at his sudden expression and the tears shining in his 

eyes.

Looking away from her soft eyes, Logan blinked back his abrupt tears, "If I hadn't 

opened the door_"

"No Logan," Max said taking his face with both of her hands and forcing him to 

look at her, "don't say that. There was no way you could have known that I was leaning 

against the door. You didn't mean too."

"But I could have hurt you and our baby." he said stubbornly. The guilt was 

eating away at him. Making him feel like the biggest idiot. 

Taking his hand and placing it over her stomach, Max looked right into his sad 

eyes and smiled, "You would never do anything to endanger our baby. Or me either. If 

anything, you are obsessively and excessively protective_of your girls." she added 

playfully.

The corners of his mouth twitching upwards, Logan rested his forehead against 

Max shoulder. Now it was her turn to hold him, and protect him. To forget about time 

and just be with him. Her soon-to-be husband, her family. "I love you." Max whispered 

as she tenderly stroked Logan's hair.

"I love you too Max," he responded kissing her cheek and moving down towards 

her neck, "so much." 

Bringing his mouth to hers, Max felt her heart leap when they met. Every kiss that 

they shared was like their first. Each kiss held it's own memory, it's own power over the 

two. Without warning, Max's stomach began growling in protest. 

Laughing, Logan pulled away and patted her stomach affectionately, "I think that 

you're hungry."

"I think you're right." 

Pulling Max up, Logan lead her to the lavish dinner he had set up. Sitting her 

down, he picked up the food and headed for the kitchen, "It's all cold. Let me heat it up."

It was at that moment that Max realized how Logan had decorated their 

apartment. There were candles everywhere. The smell of the food was still lingering in 

the air, and something else. Something sweet. Getting up, Max followed the luscious 

fragrance. Letting her heightened senses take over, Max found what she was looking for. 

In the foyer lay a discarded bouquet of wildflowers. Picking it up gingerly, Max made her 

way back to the dining room, where Logan was waiting. "They're beautiful Logan."

"I'm glad you like them." he said pulling a chair out for her. As soon as Max was 

seated, Logan hurried back into the kitchen. Re-appearing seconds later with their 

magnificently smelling dinner, "Dinner is served."

"Oh it smells delicious Logan." Max sighed closing her eyes and inhaling the 

savory aroma. Picking up her fork, she bit into the chicken first, "And it tastes even 

better." 

Max looked up and caught Logan watching her savor her meal. Logan's dinner 

lay forgotten. "Aren't you hungry? Because I'll eat your dinner soon, if you don't." Max 

said playfully. 

Laughing, Logan quickly picked up his fork, "I get this feeling that you're 

serious."

Eyeing him mischievously, Max took at quick bite, "Always take a pregnant 

woman seriously when it comes to food. If you don't be careful, you'll end up with no 

dinner."

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that." Logan said feeding Max a piece of his 

chicken, "However, dessert would be enough for me." 

Grinning, Max went back to her own dinner, "Dessert is even better."

---------

After dinner was finished and dessert devoured, Logan and Max sat in the living 

room going over wedding magazines. Logan sat comfortably in a pair of sweats and a t-

shirt. While Max was only donning one of Logan's huge t-shirts. All her clothes had 

become to tight and uncomfortable. Logan's clothes on the other hand, were perfect. Big, 

loose and they smelled just like him.

Shifting positions after awhile, Max lay with her head in Logan's lap. He stroked 

her hair with such ease and affection that she was ready to fall asleep. Max's comfort 

didn't go unnoticed by Logan. Taking extra care, Logan wove a lock of her silky hair 

around his finger. Coiling and uncoiling it. Seeing Max fight to keep her eyes open, 

Logan chuckled and picked her up, "Let's go to bed."

"No objection here," Max sighed contentedly, "it's been a long day." 

As Logan set her down gently, Max pulled him in right against her. Settling 

comfortably, Max pulled the covers around them and tangled their legs together. 

"Good night Max." Logan whispered drawing her closer against him, and kissing 

the top of her head.

Laying her head against his chest, Max listened to the steady beating of his heart. 

The most comforting sound that never failed to lull her into sleep, "Good night Logan. 

Sweet dreams." 

"Sweet dreams." Logan echoed. 

`~`~`~`~`~`

Did you like? Sorry I didn't approach the subject of the 'person looming in the dark' but I wanted to address that later. ;) Soon later, don't worry!!! THANK YOU again to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. It was really a great method of getting me to write the second chapter as fast as I could!!! So, therefore it would be completely logical for you to _REVIEW _this chapter so that I'll get the third done as soon as possible!!! 

-Lucy  



	3. Looming Figure

Title: Beyond Eden

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: PG-13? Eh, does it really matter?

Disclaimer: HA! I don't own Dark Angel...and I don't have any money at the moment. To sue me would result in a long boring battle. Aren't lawsuits suppose to make money? Not lose money? ;)

Chapter #3

Groaning in disgust, Max sat back and survived the current state of the living room. Wedding magazines lay everywhere possible, crumpled sheets of paper where blanketing the floor and sofa...and Max was sitting right in the middle of it all. 

Logan had wisely opted for a chair on the other side of the room. Where he was safe from Max's paper projectiles. With the sudden absences of Max growling and muttering, Logan looked up from the magazine that he had been flipping through to see Max sitting there with her eyes closed and doing her breathing exercises. The doctor had been very vocal about keeping Max calm and relaxed. Something that wasn't easy, even when she wasn't pregnant and planning a wedding. Getting up, Logan made his way through the mess and sat himself down behind Max. As quietly as possible, he began massaging her tense shoulders, "Breathe deeply," Logan soothed, "and try to relax."

"I am trying," Max complained, "but I'm pregnant and attempting to plan a wedding here."

Kissing her head, Logan brought his arms around her so that she could lay her back against him, "One thing at a time Max. We'll get through this in no time."

"We've been sitting here all morning and we still cannot decide on what flower we want to use." 

"I still say that whatever you want is fine."

Shifting so that she could face him, Max rested her forehead against his, "Problem is...I don't know which one I want."

His eyes shinning with amusement, Logan kissed her softly and reached behind her for the magazine she'd been flipping through. "Then we'll just have to go through it together, and just narrow the field a little."

"No carnations." Max said settling down against Logan.

"All right, no carnations. How about roses?"

"Roses are beautiful. There are so many colors and so many different shapes." Max sighed.

"Lily's?" Logan offered.

"Those are beautiful too."

This went on for a few pages, before Logan stopped, "Is there any flower you don't like?"

"Carnations," Max said not hiding her dislike, "I hate carnations."

Grinning, Logan thought for a moment, "Okay, so we've established the fact that you love every flower but carnations."

"Exactly. Do you see the problem here Logan?" Max asked.

"No," he said calmly, "I see the perfect solution."

"You do?" she asked skeptically, "And what pray tell, may that be?"

"This," Logan said pointing to the picture on the very last page, "is our answer. We do an assortment. Something with roses, lilies, freesias, tulips, orchids, and maybe a mini anthurium or two." 

Her face lighting up with excitement, Max squealed with delight, "Oh problem solved!"

"Yes. Now onto the others." Logan laughed pointing to the list that they had, "We still need to figure out where we want to hold it, who we want to invite, what music we want..."

Silencing him with a kiss, Max wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning all her weight against him, they fell down onto the floor with Max pinning Logan down. 

"One second," Logan said pulling away slightly breathless, "is this your way of celebrating having decided on something, or your way of avoidance?" 

"A little bit of both." Max laughed, "Why, don't you approve?"

"I never said that," Logan said mischievously, "just curious." 

Laughing, Max brought her lips back to meet Logan's.

--------

"Max!" Logan called from the living room, "if you don't come out now, we'll never go for our walk."

"Keep your pants on!" Max yelled back, "I'm trying to find something to wear."

Laughing, Logan got up and made his way to their bedroom. Leaning against the door frame, Logan watched as Max flung the clothes everywhere. "Do you need some help?"

Pouting, Max sat down onto the bed, "Nothing fits Logan! I'm a human blimp."

Sitting down next to Max, Logan kissed her forehead lovingly, "I think that it's time we go shopping."

"Shopping?" Max whimpered.

"I promise," Logan laughed pulling Max up and handing her one of his discarded sweatshirts, "this won't hurt one bit. You just might have fun."

"I doubt it." she sighed pulling the sweatshirt over her head.

"Come on." Logan laughed leading her out of the apartment.

-------

"What about this?" Logan asked handing Max a nice black t-shirt, "No big flowers or happy faces."

Smiling sarcastically, Max took the shirt from his hand and went back into the change room. Pulling the curtain shut, she let the smile that she was trying to hide split. She couldn't deny it anymore. Max was definitely having a good time. Over the last hour, she and Logan and gone to so many different stores. There were so many choices, so many colors. 

"What are you doing in there?" Logan asked snapping Max out of her little reverie.

"Changing," Max laughed coming out, "and you went to university right?"

Grinning like a fool, Logan led Max to the mirrors, "You look beautiful Max."

"How many times have I heard that today?" she teased rubbing her stomach.

"How many different outfits have you tried on today?" Logan asked wrapping his arms around her.

Gesturing to all the packages and bags that they had sitting on the ground, Max chuckled, "I've lost count."

"You're having fun," Logan declared when she saw her eyes sparkle, "lots of fun."

Feeling a slight blush creep up, Max pulled away and headed back towards the change room, "What do you have for me next?" 

"This." he said handing her a simple white sun dress. 

"It's beautiful." Max sighed not hiding her smile.

"It'll look even better when you put it on." Logan assured nudging her back into the change room.

"I'm going, I'm going." Max laughed taking the dress from him. "How did you know about all of these stores Logan?" Max asked as she changed.

"I looked them up. By the way you started to steal all of my clothes, I figured that you would need some maternity clothes." 

"You're so sweet." Max laughed pulling the curtain back and stepping out of the change room, "So? What do you think?"

His mouth gaping open, Logan just grinned. "I...I think that you're beyond beautiful. You're radiant, dazzling..."

"Careful Mr. Cale," Max laughed slipping her arms around him, "you're earning some serious elevator time here." 

"Am I?" he asked giving her a light squeeze.

"On yeah." Max whispered before giving him a quick kiss.

"We are definitely going shopping more often." Logan muttered as he made a trail of kisses around her face.

Laughing, Max pulled away, "Let me get changed out of this and we can go to the next store."

"Wait," Logan said catching Max's hand, "why don't you just wear that dress? It looks a lot better than my sweatshirt and a pair of shorts."

Looking at her own reflection, Max had to grin. Her stomach was obvious, but not in a vulgar sort of way. And, the dress made her look like a mother. A young mother in love. "I think that is a very good idea." 

"I'm glad." Logan laughed picking up their bags as Max grabbed all the clothes that she had tried on, "Come on, lets go pay."

The pair spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around Seattle. Most of their bags in the car. The day was warm and sunny...a rare occurrence. The air felt fresh and new. Others bustled around them, as the two walked at a leisurely pace. Having the time of their lives.

Max shone in her new dress. A mixture of happiness and tranquillity. Like she had finally found the secret of a long lost world. She had found her one true love. Often catching the eyes of admiring men, and jealous women. 

Logan didn't look to shabby either. There he stood tall and proud, in a pair of beige khakis and a blue t-shirt. Max's favorite shirt because she thought that it made his eyes shine big and bright. His arm was wrapped around Max, their fingers curled together and their hearts entwined. 

Stopping suddenly, Max smiled up at Logan, "Let's go in."

Giving her a curious look, Logan looked into the display window. There were baby toys and baby clothes. Turning back to Max, he saw the delight dancing on her face, "Sure."

With Logan in tow, Max made her way through all the different displays that they had. Randomly picking up toys and brushing the soft exterior. "Isn't this cute?" Max asked holding out a small bunny to Logan.

"I think that everything in here is perfect." Logan said holding out a baby duck, "How about we buy some?"

Biting her bottom lip, Max tilted her head to the side, "You don't think that it's to early? I'm only 4 and a half months along."

"It's never to early to buy gifts for our baby." Logan said rubbing her stomach gently, "Anyway, I think that I'm gonna have to buy a few of these for me and you. They're so cute."

Laughing, Max and Logan made their way around the store. Picking up cute toys and baby accessories. Studying some of the items with confusion, Max frowned at how she didn't know what some of the items were. Noticing some baby books, she put down the toys and began flipping through the parenting and pregnancy books. 

His arms filled with plush toys, Logan noticed Max standing at the back to the store reading something very intently. Handing the toys and his credit card to a very excited store clerk, Logan headed over to Max, "What are you reading?"

"A parenting magazine. There are so many things that I need to learn Logan." Max said softly.

"Both of us Max." Logan said catching her chin and looking her right in the eye, "I don't know a single thing about raising kids either."

"Than I guess that we'll be needing all these books and magazines then." Max laughed leaning against Logan.

"Each and everyone!" Logan declared as he began to pluck the books and magazines off of the shelf, "We've got an entire lifetime to learn. I guess that our first child can be a test run."

Laughing, Max hit his with a magazine, "No, we'll get it perfect the first time."

"Confidence huh?" Logan asked kissing her cheek, "I like it."

"Good." Max laughed as she choose some books too. 

Exiting the store, hands full of bags Max nudged Logan, "I think that sales girl has a little crush on you."

Turning around, Logan caught her staring at him through the window. Putting one arm around Max, Logan kissed her cheek, "Are you jealous?"

"Ha!" Max laughed as they headed towards their car, "Me jealous? Did you see the way men have been looking at me all day? Were you jealous?"

"No, because I love you and I know, you love me." 

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, Max turned up to Logan and beamed with delight, "Now who's the confident one?"

Feigning hurt, Logan put his hand over his heart and sighed dramatically, "Oh break my heart!"

Laughing, Max caught his face between her hands and pulled his lips towards hers. Soon they both forgot about the rest of the world buzzing by. They were in their own little world. 

Dragging his lips away for air, Logan smiled down at a very flustered looking Max, "I lied," he confessed, "I was insanely jealous every time one of those guys looked at you."

Giggling, Max wiped her lips stick off of his lips, "I lied too. I had to command all my self-control, so that I wouldn't go into the store and snap her neck."

Chuckling, Logan pulled Max into his arms and hugged her, "From now on we ignore all those people. All that matters is me, you and our baby."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Max said looping her arms around Logan. Holding onto each other for a moment, Max caught someone out of the corner of her eye. Scanning the area, she didn't see anything suspicious. 

Feeling Max tense, Logan pulled away so that he could look at her, "What's wrong Max?" Noting her frown, he placed a hand over her stomach, "Are you in pain?"

"No," Max said still scanning the area, "but I think that someone's following us Logan."

His own eyes doing a sweep of their surroundings, Logan clutched Max's hand, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Max whispered, her voice laced with nervousness and determination, "I'm positive."

"What do you want to do?"

"It's not Manticore Logan. This isn't there style." Max said looking into his worried eyes, "It's someone...or something else. I want you to leave without me."

"No!" Logan exclaimed, "I'm not leaving without you. No way in HELL Max!"

"But..." Max protested.

Taking both of her hands, Logan intertwined their fingers, "No Max. We're a team now. We either stay together or go together."

Blinking back her sudden tears, Max smiled, "I love you, you know that?"

"I know." Logan said relieved that she wasn't going to fight him, "So what do you want to do now?"

"We walk to the car and pretend that nothing's wrong." Max replied picking up the bags that she had put down, "Stay close Logan."

Slipping an arm around her, Logan kissed her temple hastily, "I will."

The short walk to the car seemed like an eternity for both Max and Logan. They each kept a calm exterior, but inside they were going through turmoil. The soldier in Max told her that she should run. Leave Logan and just run for cover. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. He was right, they were a team. Rubbing her stomach on instinct, Max sighed. She didn't want Logan or their baby to get hurt because of her, but she didn't want to leave them either. They both meant more than life to Max.

Logan was going through all the possible people who could be following them. Max had said that it wasn't Manticore, and Logan trusted her. Than who could it be? Who could possibly be following them? The Reds? No, they were to small and poor now to be trying to find Max. Could it be someone that knew he was Eyes Only? Was Logan endangering his soon-to-be wife and child? Glancing down at Max, Logan grimaced at the thought of him putting his family in danger. 

Catching Logan's glance, Max gave his hand a light squeeze of reassurance. Smiling softly, she noticed something in the reflection of a store window. 'He's too close.' Max thought in horror. Acting on instinct, Max pulled Logan around a corner suddenly and pushed Logan against the wall. Waiting to strike whoever it was that was putting a threat on her family. 

Counting down the seconds, Max wasn't disappointed when a man suddenly came around the corner. Grabbing this person, Max slammed him violently against the wall. Causing a sickening thud to result. 

Surprised Zach fell into full military mode. Pushing Max off of him, he hit her.

Stumbling uncharacteristically, Max saw a fist coming at her. Throwing out her arm, she blocked the fist from pounding into her stomach. Then kicked her leg out to stop his. Landing a successful on his chest, Max finally caught a glimpse of the predator. Panting, Max pushed her hair out of her face, "Zach?"

Still acting out of training, Zach saw the sudden moment of weakness. Grabbing Max, he was about to slam her to the ground when he heard Logan yell, "Stop!" Realization hitting him full force, Zach let go of Max immediately and stepped away in horror.

Roughly pushing Zach aside, Logan gently cradled Max's face in his hands, "Are you all right Max? Did he hurt you anywhere?" 

Taking deep breaths, Max leaned all of her weight against Logan, "I'm okay...I think."

"Let's go home. I'll call Zoë to come and check you and the baby out." Logan said hastily as he supported Max with one arm and picked up their bags with the other.

Stepping out in front of the two, Zach held out his hand.

"What the hell are you doing!?!" Logan growled fiercely. 

"I'll carry your bags." Zach said simply in his military monotone. 

Shoving all the bags into Zach's arms, Logan led Max to their car. Settling her in as gently as possible, Logan started the engine and they were off. The ride was relatively quiet, except for Max's deep breathing. 

After a few minutes, Max opened her eyes feeling calmer and composed. Looking over at Logan, she saw how he was clenching and unclenching his fists around the steering wheel. Reaching over, she lay a hand over his. 

Trying to keep from stopping the car and beating the crap out of Zach, Logan pretended that the wheel was his neck. Slowly and methodically strangling and releasing. Without warning, he felt Max place her hand over his. Clutching her hand, he brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently. Afraid that she would break if he wasn't extremely gentle. 

Zach sat silently in the back the entire ride. Averting his eyes from the two sitting up front. Opting to watch Seattle fly by.

When they pulled up, Logan ignored Zach and helped Max out of the car. Over the last two weeks Zach had been watching Max from afar. Now close up he could see her stomach. There was not point in denying it now. Max was very much pregnant. Neither of the three said a word the entire ride up. Zach was to engrossed with his own pain. Logan was trying with every fiber in his being to keep his anger in check. And Max was just concentrating on keeping calm, for her baby and her own sanity. 

Throwing the door open, Logan led Max straight to the bedroom. Zach trailed behind, taking in the state of their apartment. Wedding magazines, floral samples, and wads of paper lay discarded everywhere. What caught his eye, were the wedding invitations that lay stacked in a neat pile on the coffee table. 'Adding one more incident, to the worst moments of my life.' Zach thought as he followed Logan and Max.

Helping Max into bed, Logan tucked the covers around her and gave her forehead a quick kiss, "I'm gonna go and call Zoë now. Okay?"

"Yeah." Max said rubbing her stomach slowly. Watching Logan brush past Zach, Max studied her brother carefully. His face was blank of all emotion, but he looked thinner. Zach looked tired. "What are you doing back in Seattle Zach?"

Standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed, Zach let his eyes scan the room. Not meeting Max's eyes. "I came to get you." he said matter-of-factly.

"This is my home Zach." Max sighed resting against the pillows, "We've had this conversation before."

"You need to leave." Zach stated stubbornly, "This is all getting to dangerous."

"No, I think that you're the one that needs to leave. If you can't accept my decision to stay...than you shouldn't be here." Max said her voice raising a notch, "I am marrying Logan, and we are going to start our own family." 

"It's risk Max! A dangerous one."

Massaging her stomach, Max sighed, "Logan and I have discussed the risks Zach. We understand them. Sometimes you just have to take those risks."

"How can he love you...if he's risking your life by asking you to stay?! What kind sick type of love is that?" Zach asked disgusted with the entire situation.

"Don't push it Zach," Max snarled, "or I swear I will kick your ass."

"What happens when Lydecker gets to close?" Zach asked ignoring her comment, "What are you and lover boy going to do then?"

"My husband and I have plans." Max said not hiding her annoyance, "If we need to, then we run. The three of us run together."

Stopping abruptly Zach let silence flood the room. After a few moments, he turned to face Max, "Are you really pregnant?"

Unmistakably glowing, Max looked down to her growing stomach and the life forming inside. "I am Zach. I'm going to be a mother. Logan is going to be a father...and you'll be an uncle."

Looking away from her glowing face, Zach focused on the dimming skyline. It hurt him to see her so happy with another. With another man. And to hear her say "uncle" just intensified that pain two-fold.

-------

Logan had finished the call long ago, but stood outside the room. At first he was going to give the two some privacy, but their conversation caught his attention. He felt all his doubts and fears melt away when he heard Max defending her decision to stay with him and marry him. Especially when she told him that he could leave is he didn't accept it. As silence engulfed the room, Logan finally entered. Ignoring Zach, he sat down on the edge of the bed and handing Max some juice. Stroking her hair, Logan remembered why he had left the room in the first place. "Zoë will be here in 15 minutes. She said to try and give you some juice and to keep you calm."

Leaning her face into his open palm, Max sipped the juice slowly, "Okay. I hope that we didn't take her away from anything important."

"No, she assured me that she wasn't doing anything important." Logan said as he tenderly stroked Max's stomach, "How you doing?"

"Okay really...just odd." Max confessed putting the juice down, "I should have been about to kick Zach's ass."

Scoffing, Zach didn't turn away from the window, "Always the self-confident one. Can you trust this doctor?"

"Yes." Logan said bluntly, "How long will you be in town?"

Turning to face Logan, Zach carefully kept his expression neutral, "I'll be leaving tonight. No point in staying now."

"Come to my wedding Zach." Max pleaded, "I want my brother to be there...hell, all my siblings if I could."

Looking at Max, Zach cringed at how happy she appeared. How sincere she was being, "I can't," he said seeing the disappointment in her eyes, "but I'll pass on the message."

"You will?" Max asked frankly bewildered. 

"Yes." Zach said curtly as he headed out the door. Halfway over the threshold, he stopped and turned back. "Take care of her." he told Logan.

"I will." Logan said meeting Zach's said eyes.

Nodding, Zach quickly stepped out of the room and out of the apartment. Throwing the door open, Zach saw a women standing there ready to knock. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." she retorted. 

Raising an aggravated eyebrow, Zach noticed the medical bag that she was carrying. "Are you the doctor that Logan called?"

Scrutinizing Zach, Zoë nodded, "Yes, I am. Now who are you?"

Leaving the door open Zach brushed past her, "That's none of your business."

Scoffing, Zoë watched as Zach got into the elevator. "The nerve of that guy." She muttered entering the apartment.

`~`~`~`~`~`

Jesus Murphy that was long!!!! Did you guys like it? Yes? No? All you Logan and Max shippers (who all RuLe!! By the way) are all probably like "Yes! Ha! Up yours Zach!" Now, if you feel that way than I've only got one thing to say = "Oh Yeah!!!" Can you tell that Zach is really my favorite character? Yeah? Good. Hehehe...I hate him so much...and I just needed to write that in. I didn't want to be to mean, because all the Zach people would have hunted me down! 

Sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I just haven't had time!!! I've just decided that I'm never leaving France. Nope...never...uh huh. I love it here!! Life is so different here. Especially in the south of France. Life is so laid back!! I'm just gonna stay here and drink coffee and write fan fic! ;) We've rented a house and there's satellite TV!!! I finally got to watch DARK ANGEL!!!!! Hmm, I'm not obsessed...No! ;)

SO, I hope that this EXTRA long chapter will suffice! I'll post the next chapter (regarding the wedding) in two days! Till then, please REVIEW!!

Sorry there's so much psycho babble...but it's 1 am in France and frankly I've had to much coffee. And here...it's coffee!! So thick and full of caffeine!!! Bye!

-Lucy


	4. Promises

Chapter #4

"You and you're baby are fine." Zoë assured sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I'm a doctor Max, you can trust me."

"So you're positive that nothing's wrong?" Max asked again clutching Logan's hand nervously. 

"I promise." Zoë laughed patting Max on the arm, "You just need to promise me that you'll take it easy. No more fighting."

Smiling sheepishly, Max shifted over so that Zoë would have more room to sit. They two women had become good friends over the last month. Though it had been extremely tense in the beginning, now it wasn't. There was some mutual understanding that Max was with Logan, and Zoë wasn't. They never openly discussed it, but Zoë understood. She was kinder and gentler now. Zoë found it to be remarkably easy to become friends with Max. Maybe it was her spunky behavior, the way she loved her baby, or just her overall attitude for life. Seize and treasure each moment. Enjoy life. 

"I'm huge Zoë!" Max moaned massaging her stomach, "And at this rate, I'm only gonna get bigger."

"I think that this is my cue to leave," Logan said getting up, "because last time you said that...I became the enemy. I think that I'll go and do some work. Have fun ladies."

Hiding her smile, Zoë pulled out the pamphlets that she had brought for Max and Logan, "Oh stop. I've seen women who are even bigger than you. The baby is perfectly healthy. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Without a doubt," Max sighed, "but it doesn't make life any easier. I think that I'm gonna have to take permanent residence in the washroom soon. I've lost count of how often I have to pee."

"Here," Zoë laughed handing her the pamphlets, "you and your husband should read these. It'll make understanding all of this a whole lot easier."

"He's not my husband yet." Max grinned as she flipped through a pamphlet. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Logan and I bought a whole bunch of baby and pregnancy type books today. They're over by the foot of the bed."

"These?" Zoë asked picking up three very full bags, "Do you think you got enough?" she teased setting the bags onto the bed.

Blushing, Max started digging through the bag and tossing books, magazines and toys all over the bed, "Logan and I know nothing about kids. We need to learn."

"That's good. I like it that you're both going to be prepared...but don't you think you kinda over did it? I mean...you don't need all of this stuff."

"We want to go into this prepared! Logan and I are going to be the perfect parents." Max said her face full of determination.

Laughing Zoë nodded, "All right. I wish you two luck, because you're purchased enough reading material to last you a lifetime." 

"Ah, because we're going to be parents for the rest of our lives."

-------

Shifting in her sleep, Max reached over for Logan but only found air. Sitting up in alarm, she felt his pillow and was relieved that it was still warm. Tossing the covers aside, Max shivered at how the cool night air brushed over her bare skin. Hastily pulling on the top half of Logan's pajamas, Max ventured out in search of him. 

The apartment was dark and quiet, expect for the steady pitter-patter of rain. Walking as quietly as she could, Max let her instincts take over. Coming to the living room, Max made out Logan's figure sitting on the couch looking at nothing and everything at the same time. Creeping up towards him, she sat down beside him.

Not turning to face Max, Logan drew her into his arms and held her. Neither exchanged any words for awhile. Both content being in each other's arms and looking out at the dark night.

Taking his hand into hers, Max traced the lines and different contours, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Titling her head up to look at him Max chuckled, "You're an awful liar, you know that?"

Smiling weakly, Logan still didn't look away from the night sky, "I know."

Worry marring her face, Max let her palm rest on his scruffy cheek, "Tell me what's wrong Logan. Let me help you."

Looking down at Max's face, Logan sighed sadly, "Do you think that Zach is right? Am I being selfish by asking you to stay? Am I putting you in danger by asking you to be my wife?"

"Oh Logan," Max said wrapping her arms around him, "no. No, no, no. Don't think that. Never think that."

"But what kind of man am I? I'm taking a dangerous chance with your life...by loving you, and wanting you to love me."

Untangling herself from Logan, Max gently wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes, "This is my home. You are my love. And," Max said taking one of his hands and placing it over her stomach, "we are a family."

Burying his face in her neck, Logan held on tight. "I don't think that I could ever live without you Max." Logan whispered, his voice wavering.

"You'll never have to try." Max whispered stroking his head, "If I have to run, than we run together. If this is anyone's fault...it's mine. Sometimes I wonder why you don't go for someone like you? Someone perfect. Why you want me, is beyond my understanding."

Blinking away his tears, Logan was shocked that Max felt that way. That she felt she didn't deserve him. Holding her face between his hands, Logan looked deep into her eyes, "You are perfect Max. In every way possible."

Scoffing, she blinked back her own tears. "I'm anything but perfect Logan. I...I...I'm not even human." Max whispered, her voice breaking, "I have no parents...I don't know how I'm going to be a parent. I'm just a science experiment."

"No!" Logan said wiping away her tears with his thumb, "Don't say that about yourself. You are every bit as human as I am."

Letting her tears fall, Max bit her bottom lip to keep from sobbing right there. 

"I love you so much Max. I would never be able to live without you. Without your smart-ass remarks. The way you sing pre-pulse songs while you shower. How you manage to always make me smile." Logan said pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head, "You're right. We run together. No matter what, we're always going to be together. I promise."

Clutching onto Logan, Max felt the fear of waking up gnaw at her. To find herself in a dream that would leave her searching for a man that she would never find. Never have. Inhaling his distinct scent, Max cleared her moist eyes, "I trust you. You always keep your promises. We trust you."

"The three of us," Logan gushed placing a hand against her stomach, "if not more."

Laughing, Max lightly hit Logan's chest, "Don't get your hopes up mister. I'm not gonna go through this again anytime soon. If you want more, then you're gonna have to wait. "

"I'm a patient man." Logan proclaimed, "One day Max...one day we'll have a house, a dog and a white picket fence. Our kids are gonna be able to run around carefree, and not have to worry about a thing."

Her face shinning with utter amazement for the man that she loved, Max kissed him lightly, "Till then though, this is our home."

"Ours." Logan echoed kissing her with all the love and happiness he felt.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

All right, all right...I know that I said that the next chapter would be out in two days and that it would be about the WEDDING, but I couldn't resist writing something extremely mushy!!

Was it too much? Did I totally go over the top? Did you guys like? I think that being here in a place where there is so much love, just influenced me to do this little piece. It's short and sweet. A lot shorter than I'm use to, but much sweeter too. 

I hope that you guys liked it! (Hint, hint...nudge, nudge!) Please REVIEW!! It's sick how much I love reading the comments! It's so exhilarating to read all the emotions and reactions you guys have. Especially the long and detailed ones! ;) Am I being overly obvious? No! ;)

Okay, expect the chapter on the wedding in one day! I said that I would have it out in two days, and I always keep my promises. Till then, bye, adieu, sayonara, adios and etc! 

-Lucy

P.S. Just one more thing...does anyone here also watch the West Wing? I'm just curious because I'm playing with the idea of writing a West Wing fic. WAIT! Before you freak out, it will have no influence on my Dark Angel fics. You guys know that I don't leave long spaces between updates! It's just not my style. 


	5. Here Comes The Bride...

Title: Beyond Eden

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: PG-13? Eh, does it really matter?

Disclaimer: Bleh, I don't own Dark Angel...and I don't have any money at the moment. To sue me would result in a long boring battle.

Chapter #5

As the wedding day draws closer and closer, Max is a nervous wreak. Going over every single detail. Checking and double checking. Logan however, is as calm as a summer breeze. Having learned early on that it was useless to tell Max to try and relax. She needed for every little detail to be perfect. It was a way for her to release all the pent up energy that she had coursing through her veins. Rather she be obsessing about their wedding than doing a little re-con for Eyes Only. 

Still in bed, Max was mentally going over what she needed to check over today, when she heard Logan growl in frustration. Throwing back the covers, Max made her way through the apartment only wearing one of Logan's old t-shirts. Peeking into his computer room, Max laughed at the scene before her. Logan was sitting at his computer typing fervently, then deleting ferociously, and then typing again. His body was blocking her view of what he was typing, but she could see the name of the file. 'Possible Wedding Vows.' 

Covering her mouth from bursting out laughing, Max silently made her way into the kitchen to make them both some tea. Both she and Logan had decided that they would make their own vows. It only seemed right, since they were both so untraditional and having such an untraditional wedding. Making Logan his favorite tea, Max got some of his chocolate chip cookies and put it all onto a tray. Smiling to herself, Max made her way back into the computer room. "Knock, knock." 

Chewing out his bottom lip, Logan typed and deleted at a furious speed. All these words just came spewing out of him. They sounded perfect in his head, but the moment he typed them out, they just weren't good enough. Ready to scream, Logan jumped when Max appeared beside him and said, "Knock, knock."

"Max!" Logan said surprised as he closed the page that he had been working on, "I thought that you were still asleep."

Grinning Max set the tray down, "I could hear you growling from the bedroom. I brought you some tea."

"Thank you." Logan said stretching out his sore arms, before taking the mug off of the tray.

"Having trouble with your vows?" Max asked massaging his tense shoulders, "I though that you were a man of words?" she teased referring to his poetry.

"I just can't seem to find the right words." Logan sighed as Max's hands worked magic, "How about you? Have you written your vows yet?"

"Of course I have!" Max exclaimed moving around and sitting down on his lap, "You do realize that the wedding is in two days right?"

"I do, I do."

Giggling, Max kissed his softly, "I love to hear you say that...but save a few for the ceremony."

"Sure, anything for you." Logan laughed sipping his tea, "I'll have my vows done on time. Don't you worry."

Laying her hand over his heart, Max smiled, "Just write what you feel. Don't use your head...use your heart."

Smiling, Logan put his hand over hers, "I will."

"Good. I'm five months pregnant. The last thing I need to add to my 'to do' list is 'make sure Logan has written his vows.'" Max said getting up, "Now you go back to writing your vows. I've got to call the caterer and make sure that they know exactly where to go. The last thing I need is for our food to end up on the other side of town."

Laughing, Logan set down his tea and turned his attention to his computer screen, "All right heart. Tell me what to say."

--------

Stretching out on the couch, Max sighed at how she couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. Shoving a pillow beneath the small of her back, Max groaned at how that didn't help at all. Getting up, she made her way back into bed. It was the only place where she could sit comfortably. Finally finding a thankfully comfortable position, Max pulled out her book on pregnancy and began reading.

Pressing print with a smug smile, Logan sat back and grinned like a bloody fool. Though it had taken him most of the day, he had finally written the perfect vows. There was no word misplaced and no emotion forgotten. Re-reading it for the six hundredth time, Logan clicked save and grabbed the sheet from the printer. Getting up, he was surprised to see Max nowhere insight. Folding the sheet of paper and leaving it on his desk, Logan went to try and find Max. He hadn't seen her most of the day. She had come in periodically to re-fill his tea and bring him food, but that had been hours ago. 

Not seeing Max laying on the couch, or munching on cookies in the kitchen, Logan made his way to their bedroom. Prying the door open quietly, Logan smiled at what he saw. Max was perched on a million pillows, fast asleep still holding a book. Coming to her bedside as quietly as possible, Logan set the book down on the night stand and eased Max into a laying position. She hadn't been sleeping much lately due to their very active child, so it was great that she could sneak in a little nap. Noticing all of the pillows that she had folded and twisted, Logan smiled at the idea he got. Pulling the covers over her, he gently kissed her forehead.

Closing the door gently behind him, Logan dug around till he found what he was looking for. A catalog for furniture from a local baby store. Flipping through it, Logan positively grinned from ear to ear as he picked up the phone. Punching the numbers in quickly he tapped his credit card on the table impatiently, "Hello, is this Nova Star?...

Good... Yes, I'd like to order something from your catalog...Would you be able to deliver by tonight?...Yes?...Great!...Yes, I'd like to order the mommy rocker and..."

---------

Waking to a heavenly smell, Max rolled over. Confused for a moment, she realized that Logan must have found her fast asleep and tucked her in. Sitting up, Max smiled to find a glass of water resting on the night stand. Logan was so thoughtful. He knew that she was always thirsty when she woke up. Taking a nice long sip, Max pulled herself up and made her way to the closet to find something comfortable that she could change into. Wearing Logan's t-shirts all day became boring after awhile. Pulling out her favorite wrap around skirt and t-shirt, Max ventured for a nice long and hot shower. 

Turning the filet over, Logan couldn't stop grinning. Everything that he had ordered earlier in the day had arrived. It was all set-up and sitting in the living room waiting for Max. Logan had even managed to find a huge red ribbon and some balloons to decorate his gift with. 

Turning the stove off, Logan dished out their dinner and lay the plates down onto the table. Lighting the candles, Logan stood back and had to pat himself on the back. He had made another wonderful dinner for him and Max. Smiling, he made his way to their bedroom to wake her. Opening the bedroom door, Logan was surprised to find Max awake and dressed, "Hey, I thought that you'd still be sleeping."

Rubbing her stomach, Max smiled knowingly, "I couldn't. There's a soccer tournament on today."

"Aww," Logan sighed rubbing her swollen stomach, "poor mommy. How about you give mommy a little break little one?"

Smiling, Max loved how he talked to their baby. He didn't talk about her, but to her. Like she was standing in front of him. "Come on daddy, I smell something delicious."

Holding out his arm, Logan had a goofy grin on his face, "I don't know if I'd say delicious. How about extraordinary? Magnificent? Out of this world?"

Taking his arm, Max laughed, "Doesn't daddy have a big ego?"

"Mommy is so mean sometimes!" Logan teased leading her past the living room quickly and into the dining room, "I don't think that I'll give you any dinner."

Pouting, Max wrapped her arms around Logan, "I was just teasing. Anyway you have to feed me. Your baby needs to eat too."

Sighing dramatically and sarcastically Logan helped Max into her seat, "Use the baby against me, sure."

Laughing, Max picked up her fork, "This looks amazing Logan."

"Eat," he said picking up his own fork, "before it gets all cold."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Laughing, Logan bit into his own dinner. The two shared the same type of dinner they shared daily. It was easy, relaxed and fun. Max teased Logan about how he finally finished his vows, and Logan teased Max about all of the harassing calls that she made today.

"I wasn't harassing anyone. I just needed to make sure that everything was perfect." Max declared.

"Uh huh," Logan said smiling over his water, "if you say so."

Sticking her tongue out at him, Max continued eating. "I can't wait Logan," Max confessed, "I don't think that I can wait two more days."

"Technically, we only need to wait another day and a half."

"I wonder if any of my siblings will come." Max sighed looking out at the dark Seattle night.

Reaching over, Logan took her hand in his, "I'm sure that at least one person will come. They'll want to see their sister get married...and badger their new brother-in-law."

Laughing, Max fed him a small piece of her own dinner, "You always know the right thing to say to make me feel better."

"That's because I'm a man of words." Logan laughed wiping the sauce that Max had accidentally gotten on his chin.

"I'm stuffed Logan." Max sighed sitting back in her chair, "So what's for dessert?" she teased.

Pushing his chair back, Logan got up and pulled Max up, "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

"For me?" she asked surprised, "What is it?"

Covering her eyes, Logan lead her to the living room, "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"All right..." 

Positioning Max directly before the huge display, Logan stepped beside her and wrapped his free arm around her stomach, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Max laughed like a child on Christmas morning.

Pulling his hand away from her eyes, Logan watched at her face lit up like a 100-watt light bulb.

"Oh Logan..." Max gasped turning to face him, "Thank you. I love it!" she laughed throwing her arms around him.

"I'm glad." he laughed spinning her around. Settling her back down on her own two feet, Logan grinned, "Don't you want to try your new rocking chair?"

"Yes." Max laughed pulling the ribbon away and nestling herself in the oversized rocking chair, "Oh this is perfect!"

Kneeling down beside her, Logan grinned, "I thought that it would help. You've had so much trouble getting comfortable lately."

Grabbing the front of his shirt, Max drew Logan to her lips. 

---------

Reading in her new chair, Max was basking in the afternoon sunshine. Logan was sitting on the sofa, watching her more than reading the files that he had with him. Catching him looking at her, Max flashed him a winner smile, "Shouldn't you be reading your 'oh so important' files?"

"Yes, but you're much more important," Logan said giving her a winning smile, "and interesting."

"I'm trying to keep calm. Do you realize that in 2 hours we will be husband and wife?" Max asked putting down her book.

"It's crossed my mind a few thousand times."

Biting her lip, Max rocked back and forth, "I can't wait Logan. I really want you to see me in my wedding dress."

Reaching over, Logan stroked her cheek, "One more day love, and we will be Mr. and Mrs. Cale."

Beaming with joy, Max lay her cheek onto his open palm, "I love you."

"I would hope so!" Logan said playfully, "I love you too."

"Good." Max laughed kissing the palm of his hand.

Before Logan could grab Max and kiss her silly the doorbell rang, "I wonder who that could be?"

Getting up, Max followed Logan to the door, "Bling?"

"No. Original Cindy? Kendra?" Logan offered.

"They're working right now." Max said, "Just open the door and we'll know."

Opening the door cautiously, Logan was surprised at who he found standing there, "Tinga?" Logan asked, "...Zach." he said with much less enthusiasm.

"Tinga?" Max laughed upon seeing her sister, "You came!"

"Bearing gifts too!" the older sister beamed coming into the apartment and handing the gifts over to Logan, "The others couldn't come, but me and Zach couldn't miss our baby sisters wedding!"

"I'm so glad!" Max laughed throwing her arms around Tinga, "I was getting nervous that none of my family would be at my wedding."

"No worries," Tinga soothed, "me and Zach are here now."

"Zach?" Max asked finally realizing that he was also present, "You came back?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Zach tossed his bag down, "Yeah."

"Come now!" Tinga laughed patting Max's stomach, "We have so much to catch up on."

Forgetting about the two men, Max lead Tinga to the living room to catch up on all the lost time.

Sensing that Max would need some private time with her sister, Logan took all the gifts that Tinga had handed him to his computer room. He might as well get some work done.

Following Logan, Zach didn't say anything for awhile. He just seemed content at looking out the window and down to the ground below. Like he was scanning for possible predators.

Logan just ignored Zach and sat down at his computer. If he didn't want to say anything than fine. Not like Logan cared for what Zach had to say anyway.

Hearing the women laughing from the other room, Zach turned to Logan, "So..."

"So?" Logan asked not impressed.

"If you hurt her, I'd have to kill you." Zach stated matter-of-factly.

"I'd never hurt her. I love her." Logan replied without missing a beat.

Trying not to lose his control, Zach stayed ridged and calm, "Just telling you." After a moment of silence, Zach sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I suppose that I should say congratulations." 

"What you feel you should say." Logan said calmly, "Just say what you want to say Zach."

"I don't like this situation. She shouldn't be in Seattle."

"Seattle or me?" Logan asked his voice raising a notch.

"Both," Zach said, "but she's to stubborn to listen to reason."

"By reason, you mean you."

Spinning around, Zach had to keep himself from attacking Logan, "I'm just trying to protect my family."

Annoyed by how Zach never said sister, Logan decided to push his buttons, "Your sister can take care of herself...and make her own decisions."

Wincing at how Logan had said 'sister', Zach turned back to the afternoon sky. Max didn't love him the way that he loved her. She loved him like a brother...and loved Logan like a man. Feeling himself become nauseous, Zach clenched his fists.

Taking the silence as a sign that he had hit the right button, Logan got up and left the room to find his soon-to-be wife, and new sister-in-law.

---------

"Come here!" Max laughed when she saw Logan enter the room. Reaching out for him, she pulled him down beside her, "All right, time for a proper introduction. Logan, Tinga. Tinga, Logan."

Meeting her outstretched hand, Logan smiled, "Hi."

"Max, he is a cute one."

"I know." Max laughed as Logan turned 4 different shades of red, "And sweet too."

"Oh congratulations you two!" Tinga sighed with a dreamy look on her face, "You two look so happy."

"That's because we are happy." Logan said kissing Max's hand, "Ecstatic actually."

"And in love." Max added.

"I can see that." Tinga laughed, "You two practically have it tattooed across your foreheads."

"I like her." Logan laughed, "Well tomorrow, we will officially be family." 

"I don't mind having family like you." Tinga said watching Logan and Max together, "Especially when you seem to make Max so happy. SO...tell me about your wedding!"

-----------

Finally it was the morning of the wedding. Logan had been banished to Bling's place to get ready, so that the girls could get ready. 

"Max, if you don't stop fidgeting I'm gonna have to stab you with this comb!" Kendra growled trying to do Max's hair.

Scoffing, Original Cindy looked up at Kendra, "Girl you've got it easy. I've been trying to do her nails for the past half and hour."

"I'm sorry," Max sighed sitting still, "I'm just afraid that something will go wrong. What if we forgot something? What if the flowers don't arrive? What if the food is disgusting?"

"Max!" Tinga barked from her place on the bed.

"Yeah?" Max asked a little intimidated by her tone.

"Sit still and shut up so that you're friends can help you get ready."

"Right on!" Kendra said raising her comb into the air.

"You aiight boo." Original Cindy said flashing her a smile.

As they finished up with Max, Tinga went out in search of Zach. Who she found standing out on the balcony. "Hey, you clean up nice."

Not turning around to face her, Zach grunted, "Thanks, you too."

"You know, now this is just a thought, but your opinion would hold more conviction if you actually looked." Tinga said playfully.

"We are designed to look good Tinga." Zach said not hiding his annoyance.

"But we're not designed to be anal!" she barked angrily, "What crawled up your ass and died?"

Twirling around to face her, Zach glowered, "What is your problem?!"

"You," she said not backing down, "and your shitty attitude." 

"I don't have to take this from you." Zach said trying to brush past her.

Grabbing him by the lapels of his suit, Tinga didn't let him pass. Tightening her grip, Tinga looked fierce, "You're not going to ruin this day for her Zach. I won't allow it."

"Allow?" Zach asked pushing her hands off of him.

"If you ruin this day for either Max or Logan, I swear I will kick your sorry ass."

"What your tone solider." Zach snapped.

"We aren't in Manticore anymore Zach." Tinga sighed a sad expression marring her features, "Why can't you understand that?"

Sobered by her sudden expression, Zach ran his hands through his hair, "I do understand that, but it's my duty to protect you all. And Max is making a big mistake here."

"How?" Tinga asked softly and sadly, "By marrying the man she loves, who happens to love her too, if not more? By creating a family for herself and her child? Something that none of us had?..."

"We are her family!" Zach said cutting in angrily, "We are her family."

Closing her eyes, Tinga leaned against the railing, "Parents Zach. She's going to be mother. Max and Logan are going to be parents."

"Is it worth risking her life?

Leaning over farther and letting the morning breeze wash over her, Tinga smiled, "Max would risk it all for just one more moment...because to her, life isn't worth living without it. Without Logan."

Cringing at what Tinga was saying, Zach turned his back to her and caught a glimpse of Max laughing with her friends. Studying her expression, he saw all the happiness, joy and love. His eyes falling to the significant bulge on her stomach, Zach sighed sadly. 

"Let her be happy." Tinga said softly as she lay a hand on Zach's tense shoulder, "Give her away."

Turning to face Tinga, Zach tried to read her expression. A mixture of sadness and happiness. Zach would always wonder at Tinga's expression. Was it one of sadness because she didn't have what Max had and wanted it? OR, was it for him? Did she know what he loved Max more than a brother should? 

Not waiting for Zach to reply, Tinga brushed past him and back into the apartment to help Max get on her wedding dress.

------------

Playing with the rings, Logan sat on Bling's couch ready to go.

"Take deep breaths Logan." Bling instructed as she slipped her coat on.

Smiling at his friend, Logan handed Bling the rings, "I'm okay. More anxious than nervous."

"Another two hours and you two will be husband and wife."

"Husband and wife." Logan echoed, "I like how that sounds."

"Of course you do." Bling laughed handing him a bottle of water, "I love it when I'm right. Didn't I tell you from the very beginning?"

"Yes, yes you did. How come you, Cindy...hell everybody, see it before we did?"

"Fear," Bling stated, "it was fear."

"Fear?" Logan asked surprised, "I don't think so. We're both in very dangerous professions Bling."

Smiling, Bling leaned back and relaxed for a moment before they had to leave, "Fear of rejection Logan. You'd both lost so much. You couldn't risk losing each other. You were in the chair and she was finally finding home. Each other was all that you really had. And neither of you two wanted to risk it."

Thinking about what Blind had said, Logan drowned the rest of his water, "When did you become so wise?"

"I've always been wise Logan. I've just never shared it with anyone else before."

"Well thank you for sharing it with me." Logan laughed.

"What are friends for?"

-----------

"Is the food there yet?" Max asked pacing the bedroom in her wedding gown, "Are all the flowers set-up? The decorations? The flowers! Did they send the right flowers?"

Tinga, Kendra and Original Cindy sat on the bed (in their own wedding attire) watching Max pace back and forth like a madwoman. 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes BOO!! Trust Original Cindy when she tells you that everything is perfect. Herbal and Sketchy are taking care of it."

"Sketchy!" Max exclaimed, "You trust Sketchy?!"

"No, but I trust Herbal and his woman." Original Cindy stated calmly, "Now will you sit down for just one second boo?"

"I can't." Max said stubbornly, "I...I...I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be," Kendra soothed getting up and patting Max's arm, "we promise. No detail overlooked. No flower missing."

"Flowers!" Max exclaimed, "Where are our bouquets?" 

"Waiting for inspection in the living room." Tinga teased.

Picking up her full skirt, Max dashed to the living room and saw the box. Taking off the lid, she found hers sitting right on top, "They're beautiful."

"See? Everything's gonna be aiight boo. No worries." Cindy said pulling out her own bouquets and Kendra's too.

Smiling, Max felt herself get all teary, "I won't cry, I promise."

"Save that for later." Tinga laughed.

"Okay, one last thing before we leave." Kendra said pulling Max to her rocking chair and sitting her down.

"What? I thought that we got everything." Max said distressed.

"A pre-pulse thing. Something old...the veil belonged to Logan's mother right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, something new. This beautiful diamond necklace that Logan got you." Kendra laughed pulling out the box for Max and opening it up, "I promised him that I would surprise you with it."

"OH wow." Max whispered running her fingers over the beautiful diamonds.

Tinga and Original Cindy both gave out a low whistle when Kendra put it on Max.

"Something borrowed." Kendra said pointing to the earrings that she was wearing, "and last of all. Something blue." Kendra finished pulling out a beautiful blue ribbon and tying it around Max's huge bouquet. 

"Thank you Kendra." Max gushed giving her friend a hug, "Now I'm gonna cry for sure."

"No problem," Kendra whispered, "I'm so happy for you."

"It's time to go." Zach said interrupting the four women.

"Okay," Max said pulling herself together, "lets go. I can't be late for my own wedding."

------------

"Oh man! This all looks so amazing!" Sketchy laughed surveying the scene before them.

"It does." Herbal sighed, "Magic and a gift from te gods." he added pointing up at the clear blue sky.

"Max and Logan deserve this." Sketchy said taking in the warm spring day.

Nodding in agreement, Herbal smiled when he saw Logan pull up, "And te groom arrives."

As Logan and Bling stepped out of the car, their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Logan exclaimed, "This is all so beautiful. Max is going to love this."

"I second that." Bling said patting Logan on the shoulder, "Hey guys. Have any of the guests arrived yet?"

"Yeah. Your uncle, aunt, cousin and cousins wife have arrive." Sketchy said gesturing to the cottage, "You're uncle is just a barrel of fun."

"Yeah, really lovable guy huh?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"A walking party." Sketchy laughed, "Oh man, there's this hot doctor in there too."

"Well lets get them outside and seated." Bling said, "Max called from the car and said that she'll be here soon."

"All right, lets get this party started!" Logan said confidently.

-----------

Squirming in her seat, Max tapped her foot impatiently, "Zach, do you know where you're going?"

"I know," Zach grunted, "I've been to his cabin before."

"Once," Max corrected, "and it was a long time ago. Anyway, it's not Logan's cabin. It belongs to his uncle."

"Whatever." Zach muttered under his breath. 

"Relax boo," Original Cindy laughed from the back, "we'll be there in no time."

Sitting back and rubbing her stomach, Max suddenly groaned, "On no!"

"What is it?" Kendra asked alarmed.

"The bag! The black bag! I forgot it!" Max cried out in anguish.

"What bag?" Tinga asked in alarm, "Your meds?"

"Not quite." Original Cindy laughed passing the bag up to Max.

"Yes!" Max said digging around in the bag and pulling out a chocolate bar.

"Candy?" Tinga asked appalled, "You freaked out over candy?!"

"Chocolate." Max corrected taking a big bite, "A pregnant woman needs chocolate at all times."

------------

Logan and Bling were mingling with the guests when Logan spotted the car that he had rented for Max. Like on cue his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Turn around Logan, I can see you looking." Max laughed.

"Max the windows are tinted. I wouldn't be able to see you if I stood right in front of it."

"Please Logan. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony. Come on, turn around."

"Fine," Logan said sighing dramatically. "Give the phone to BLING?!"

"Yes." Max laughed, "Hello, Bling?"

"At your service." Bling replied.

"Make sure that Logan doesn't peek! I'm getting out of the car now."

Placing his hand over Logan's shoulder, Bling laughed at how he squirmed, "No problem."

Max tossed the phone to Cindy and let Kendra and Tinga help her out of the car. They raced into the cabin in record time. Zach however stood outside for a moment, to admire the cabin and all of the memories it held. Also all the disappointments. The field where Max had fought him to go back to Logan was now converted with flowers, chairs and a tent for the wedding ceremony and reception. Sighing melancholy, Zach went into the cabin. The women were help Max with last minute touches. 

Keeping his face neutral, Zach cleared his throat loudly. "You ready?" he asked offering Max his arm.

Studying his outstretched arm, Max beamed at him, "You'll give me away?"

Looking at Tinga, Zach sighed, "Unless you don't want me too. Have you changed your mind?"

"No! no..." Max said in absolute horror, "I'm just surprised that's all."

Choking on his own words, Zach had to clear his throat again, "If I don't give my sister away, who will?"

Throwing her arms around Zach, Max laughed, "Thank you."

Pulling away when he felt her stomach, Zach kept his expression calm, "Yeah, no problem."

"Let me fix your make-up," Kendra said leading Max away, "then we can get this party started."

Silence engulfed the room as Zach and Tinga stood together. Giving Zach a sudden smile, Tinga glowed with joy, "You're doing the right thing Zach."

Not changing his blank expression, Zach's eyes fell on the fireplace. All the memories of that night came crashing back to him. All that he was about to lose hit him. 

"One day you'll see." Tinga added quietly, "One day."

Max came back out with Original Cindy and Kendra in tow. "I just wanted to thank the two of you for coming to share this special day with me." 

"No problem baby sister." Tinga said squeezing her hand, "Now I'm going to go out there, tell them that you are ready and get myself a good seat. All right?"

"All right." Max laughed.

----------

Logan smiled at Tinga as she emerged from the cabin and signaled for him to start.

As the music began, Logan watched as Kendra and Original Cindy came down the aisle. Each smiling at Logan and glowing with their own joy.

The seconds between the beginning of the wedding march and actually seeing Max felt like an eternity. Then he saw her. She looked stunning, beautiful, glowing, gorgeous...happy. The others became forgotten the moment Max and Logan's eyes met. The world became oblivious and all that mattered was each other. 

Suddenly Max was standing before him, with Zach holding her hand out to him. Looking at Zach shocked, Logan realized that he was doing. Zach was giving Max away to him. Entrusting him to keep her safe. Taking Max's hand, Logan smiled at her.

Clutching Logan's hand, Max let out the breath that she had unconsciously been holding. This was it...this was their wedding.

(Max to Logan)

You are my light of day

Always there shinning bright

Bathing me constantly with you light

Keeping me warm 

Bursting through at dawn

And glistening at dusk

Protecting me from the clouds that threaten to rain

You are always there

Letting your light filter through

That light is our everlasting love

(Logan to Max)

We were strangers embarking on a journey

Each at what we thought was the end

But together we formed a new path

Alone, we each say the end

Together, it became our beginning

Our love is going to take us on a new journey

We will go where there has been none

And make our own trail 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Laughing and crying together, Logan swept Max into his arms and kissed her with all the joy and love he felt.

Wrapping her arms around him, Max let all the bliss and ecstasy that she felt pour into him. 

After the two parted from lack of air, they turned and smiled at the cheering guests.

"May I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Cale!"

--------------

HOLY COW!!! This is chapter alone is 17 pages LONG!!!! I hoped that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. I have yet to even proof read it. I don't think that I have enough energy too. I couldn't bring myself to break it into two chapters...so now this is an extra long chapter. I really do hope that you liked it!!!

To everyone who's questioning the medical status (i.e. Max's mood swings, puking and etc.) don't worry. I write everything for a reason! The next chapter won't be out for a few days yet...with me, that's like three days. It'll be about the pregnancy and it will explain why I wrote Max's pregnancy so extremely!

(Oh yeah, if Tinga isn't older than Max...than that would be my fault! Sorry.)

PlEaSe ReViEw!!! I'm tired...it's late....it's 3 am in France...grrrr...night night.


	6. Picture Perfect Day

Title: Beyond Eden

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: PG-13...R?

Disclaimer: Bleh, I don't own Dark Angel...and I don't have any money at the moment. To sue me would result in a long boring battle. Wait till I'm 21, then I inherit my money.

Chapter #6

"There first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Cale!" Original Cindy announced over the microphone as Logan and Max headed out to the dance floor.

Spinning Max a little, Logan pulled her into his awaiting arms and they fell into perfect step with each other. The music was soft and sweet. Each note falling into the next, and letting the two dance in perfect harmony.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Cale?" Logan asked spinning Max around the glowing dance floor, "Because it feels great to be Mr. Cale."

Laughing, Max threw back her head, "You do realize that you've always been Mr. Cale...haven't you?"

"But I've never had a Mrs. Cale...well other than my mother and grandmother. So...how does it feel?"

Kissing his precious lips, Max grinned when she finally pulled away, "It is the most glorious feeling in the world."

Still catching his breath, Logan smiled at her slyly, "Not the 'most' glorious I hope."

Hitting his shoulder playfully, Max laughed. This was what she wanted. What she had craved all these years. To love and be loved. Smiling up at her husband lovingly, Max rested her head against his chest. A perfect fit they were. Like they were made for each other. Molded as one for eternity.

-------

"They're perfect for each other," Sketchy said standing with Original Cindy and Bling, "so perfect."

Looking at him in surprise, Original Cindy handed him a tissue, "You can be sweet sometimes boo. Who knew."

Drying his eyes quickly, Sketchy could feel a blush rise, "What are you talking about? I've just got something in my eye."

"Sure," Bling laughed, "just some dust right?"

"See, now he understands me."

"Whatever," Original Cindy grumbled, "men and their delicate egos."

Scanning the immediate area, Original Cindy had to laugh at how Kendra had already managed to become surrounded by some very eager looking men. To bad Walter wasn't here to fend them off for her. Shuddering at the mental images that occurred every time she thought about Kendra and Walter together, Original Cindy moved on. Stifling a laugh, she watched in utter fascination as Herbal and Logan's infamous Uncle Jonas debated over something. 'Least likely pair...the world really is going to hell in a hand basket.'

Moving on, she wasn't surprised to see Zach looking all anal. "He's just one walking party...ain't he?" Original Cindy asked.

Catching her scowl and the person causing it, Bling nudged her, "Ignore him. I think that his face is permanently set like that."

"Who?" Sketchy asked trying to find who they were talking about.

"Nobody." Bling and Original Cindy said in unison.

Raising an amused eyebrow, Sketchy put his hands up in defense, "All right...I know when I'm stepping over. I'm gonna go and grab a drink, you guys want anything?"

"Original Cindy will have a beer."

"I'm fine, thanks." Bling said watching Sketchy leave. The moment he was out of ear shot, Bling turned back to Original Cindy, "So what do you think about him giving Max away today?"

"I don't know. Original Cindy does not like or trust that man."

"I know. I don't either, but I think that he's letting go."

"Finally." Cindy grumbled, "But that sister, Tinga, I like. She's got balls Bling."

Laughing, Bling crossed his arms, "I don't think that she swings that way Cindy."

Rolling her eyes, Original Cindy looked over at Zach quickly, "I know that much. You should have seen her this morning. I accidentally..."

"Accidentally?" Bling asked cutting in.

Shooting him an annoyed glare, she crossed her arms, "Do you want Original Cindy to tell you what she knows?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." he said not hiding his amusement.

"So, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted...I went to find Tinga so that she could help us with Max, and there she was with Zach. Telling him to keep it in line, or she would kick his ass 5 different ways."

"Really?" Bling asked genuinely shocked.

"Pretty much. Original Cindy is telling you, that Tinga has balls. I mean, she's a good sister to Max."

Smiling Bling put his arm around Cindy, "She is. You're a pretty awesome friend to her yourself."

Laughing, Original Cindy turned back to watch Max and Logan finish up their dance, "You ain't to shabby either Bling. I guess that we are both great catches for them."

"Damn right!" Bling laughed.

--------

"Sneaking up on people never was your forte." Zach said not taking his eyes of Max to acknowledge Tinga, who was behind him. 

Ignoring his comment, Tinga stood side by side with her brother. "You did the right thing today." she assured.

"Maybe," he said in that aggravating monotone of his, "maybe not."

Studying her brother silently, Tinga tried to find something, some emotion through that military facade of his. Tinga knew...hell, all the X-5 knew. She was sure that even 'daddy dearest' knew too. Zach was good at a lot of things, but keeping his feelings about Max to himself was something he sucked at. Somewhere deep down, Max knew too. But she loved Zach like a brother...that was all. There was never any confusion about that on her part. Only Zach was confused. 

Turning back to watch Max and Logan finish their first dance as husband and wife, Tinga smiled at what she saw. What Max and Logan had found. "You did Zach...you did the right thing." Tinga said gently before walking off to leave Zach alone with his thoughts. 

Watching Tinga leave, Zach turned his attention back to Max and Logan. He didn't miss the glow and sparkle in her eyes every time she was within a 50 mile radius of Logan. He couldn't ignore her love for Logan if he wanted too. Nor could he ignore the fact that Max only loved him like a brother. Sighing, Zach dropped the military facade for one moment. "Maybe I did," he whispered into the spring breeze, "but that doesn't make it hurt any less."

-----------

Waving goodbye to the last guest that pulled away, Max collapsed into Logan's arms, "I'm exhausted."

Picking her up suddenly, Logan carried her into the cabin. "Well, then lets get you to bed."

"I'm not that tired." Max whispered kissing Logan's neck.

Smiling seductively, Logan set her down on the couch and went to close the door and lock it with a satisfying click, "Who said anything about sleep?"

Laughing, Max scanned the cabin and grinned at how many presents there were. Watching as Logan lit candles and started a fire, Max kicked off her heels. Rubbing her sore feet, she sat back and sighed. "Today was perfect."

"It was suppose to be." Logan whispered as she kneeled before her and traced kissed over her face.

"It was really sweet of your uncle to let us use his cabin." Max said after a moment. Currently distracted by what Logan was doing to her of course. 

Pulling away, Logan smiled mischievously, "I don't think that anyone has used my uncle and the word 'sweet' in the same sentence before. Anyway, this isn't my uncles cabin anymore."

"What?" Max asked confused.

"How about we open a few wedding presents." Logan laughed pulling Max up and leading her to the clear space before the fireplace.

Her eyes sparkling with excitement, Max looked over the enormous pile that sat beside them, "Which one first?"

Laughing at his wife's absolute excitement, Logan bent over and kissed her gently. Drawing away from lack of air, Logan fished a box out of his breast pocket and handed it to Max, "How about this one."

"A gift? For me?" Max asked unconsciously feeling her necklace, "But you've already given me so much today."

"Think of it as a gift for the three of us." Logan said rubbing her stomach lovingly, "Come on, open it."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Max laughed tearing open the wrapping paper. Opening the lid of the box carefully, Max was confused to find a house key nestled in flower petals. Looking at Logan's amused face, Max held the key up, "A house key?"

"Actually, it's a cabin key."

Gasping in surprise, Max looked at Logan stunned, "No...you didn't."

"I did." he laughed gesturing to the cabin, "This is now our cabin. For our growing family."

Throwing her arms around Logan, and pinning him to the ground Max sought out his lips with her own. Finding the soft pair, Max molded them with her own. 

Groaning in amazement of what his wife could do to him, Logan wrapped his arms around Max and pulled her tighter against him. His hands stroking the bare expanse of her back, his fingers clumsily tried to undo the knots and buttons.

Realizing the Logan was having trouble with all the different buttons and knots, and that he would probably end up ripping her wedding dress in a moment of frustration, Max pulled away and stood up.

His body already missing hers, Logan lay on the ground still. Looking up at his wife, Logan gave her a boyish grin, "I'm thinking that if you thank me like that for everything, I would die a happy man."

"Come on lover boy," Max laughed heading to the master bedroom, "I need you to help me get out of this dress."

On his feet in an instant, Logan tossed off his own jacket and kicked off his shoes, "Well I'm here to help."

Grabbing his and kissing him thoroughly, Max pushed him onto the bed and smiled seductively, "I hope that you'll do more than just help."

Nearly going crossed eyed with anticipation, Logan quickly helped Max undo the buttons and knots on the back of her wedding dress. He smiled at how she shivered when his fingers gently ran over her bare back. Kissing the soon bare expanse, Logan let the dress fall to a graceful puddle at her feet. 

Laying her dress over an armchair, Max went to the task of undoing Logan's shirt and trying to unravel his stubborn tie. A task not easily done, considering what Logan was doing to her. Finally done, Max flung his shirt across the room and smiled sweetly. "So Mr. Cale..."

"Yes Mrs. Cale?" he answered while kissing Max's collar bone.

Arching her neck so that he could have better access, Max ran her hand over his bare chest, "I love you."

Kissing both of her eyes, Logan held her face in his hands, "I love you too Mrs. Cale. So much." he whispered before capturing Max's lips with his own.

------------

As the early morning light flooded the room, Logan awoke to find his wife watching him with a silly smile on her face, "Good morning Mrs. Cale."

Kissing him tenderly, Max murmured against his lips, "I'm never going to get tired of hearing that Mr. Cale."

"I'd hope not." he responded tracing the curves of her face.

"I love it here Logan. Our kids are going to come here too...and maybe even with their own kids." Max sighed enveloping herself in Logan's warm arms.

Kissing the top of her head, Logan held her tight, "They will love it here as much as their mother and father love it. I'm sure of it."

"Maybe not as much as their mother and father..." Max said kissing Logan's bare chest, "but almost as much."

Tracing invisible patterns on her back, Logan smiled at how his life had turned out. How everything had changed the day Max broke into his apartment. 

Feeling the laughter rumble on his chest, Max shifted to look at Logan. Finding him smiling, Max smiled herself, "What are you thinking about?"

"You." he answered simply. 

Her eyes shining, Max leaned up and kissed his cheek lovingly. Tracing the fine stubble the was re-growing, Max lay her open palm on his cheek, "I love you."

Resting his head in her open palm, Logan closed his eyes and savior the moment, like some would savior a fine wine, "I love you too."

"Let's stay here forever." Max sighed happily.

"We can't stay in bed forever." Logan laughed.

"We could try," Max whispered enticingly against Logan's lips, "if only I wasn't so hungry." she added quickly and pulled away from Logan.

Getting over his initial shock, Logan burst out laughing as he watched Max grabbed the top half of his pajamas and pulled it over herself and head for the kitchen. 

"You coming?" she asked a playful glint in her eyes.

Scrambling after her, he pulled on the bottom half. 'Life with Max will never be boring.' Logan thought to himself as he went to join his wife for breakfast. 'And that's just perfect.' 

`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

TaDa! I hope that you liked it! This was actually hard to write. The next chapter will be out tomorrow! Sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long! It's just that I've finally discovered nature...cause there's a lot of it here in the South of France. ;) I'm convinced that I'm never leaving. (Ha! My brother says that I say that about everything.) Well...pLeAsE rEvIeW!!! :) 

-Lucy


	7. Double The Trouble. Double The Joy.

Title: Beyond Eden

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: PG-13? Eh, does it really matter?

Disclaimer: Bleh, I don't own Dark Angel...and I don't have any money at the moment. To sue me would result in a long boring battle. 

Chapter #7

"I think that I could go into labor now." Max whined as she padded around the kitchen picking out various containers that held cookies, crackers and candy.

Looking up from his papers, Logan smiled at his wife, "You've still got four months to go. Sorry, I don't think that our baby is ready just yet."

"You make her sound like a pot roast Logan." Max laughed sitting down across from him.

Watching Max munch on cookies, Logan put down his papers and grabbed one for himself, "I thought that we were going to go out for lunch after you're appointment with Zoë."

"We still are." Max stated grabbing another cookie, "I just need something to hold me down until then."

"You do realize that we'll be having lunch in an hour right?" Logan asked not hiding his amusement.

"I am eating for two now." Max said defensively, "You'd better be nice, or I'm gonna make you sleep on the couch."

"Empty threat." Logan shot back as he got up. Coming around to the back of her chair, he gave her cheek a quick kiss, "Come on now. We can't be late."

Frowning, Max reluctantly pulled herself up, "You are so buying me ice cream today."

"Anything your heart desires." Logan assured putting his arm around her and leading them out of their apartment.

Following Logan into their car, Max tried to make herself comfortable. Grunting softly, she shifted her weight. Ready to give in, Max was surprised when she felt a small pillow being lodged between the seat and the small of her back. Looking at Logan in surprise, Max smiled, "How did you know that, that was just what I needed?"

"I'm a very observant guy." Logan said starting the engine, "I went out and bought a few of them yesterday while you were napping yesterday."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"I know." 

Laughing, Max sat back and relaxed as Logan drove.

-------

"Good morning you two." Zoë greeted entering the room Max and Logan were waiting in, "How you doing today Max?"

Already laying down, Max grinned up at Zoë, "I don't suppose I could...maybe, go into labor now?"

"Not an option right now," Zoë laughed pulling her rubber gloves on, "but today we'll take your baby's picture."

Sighing, Max rubbed her large stomach, "I guess that's good too. It's just that I am huge Zoë."

"You are doing great Max." Zoë encouraged as she squeezed a cool gel over Max's stomach, "At least you're not throwing up anymore."

"Thank god." both Max and Logan said at the same time.

Laughing, Zoë switched on the monitor, "All right. Let's see how you're doing in there baby."

Holding onto Logan's hand, Max watched the blurry image before her. It was so weird and amazing that she was looking at their baby. Squeezing Logan's hand gently, Max smiled up at him.

Feeling Max give his hand a gentle squeeze, Logan smiled down at her. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed it softly. 

"Hmm?" Zoë said snapping the two out of their little reverie.

"Hmm?" Logan asked, "As in a 'good' hmm, or a 'bad' hmm?"

Concentrating on the monitor, Zoë squinted her eyes for a better look, "More like a, 'do either of you have twins in your family?' hmm."

"Twins?" Max squeaked looking at the monitor, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. See here?" Zoë asked pointing at the top left hand corner of the monitor, "That would be the head of baby #1. And this," she said indicating the small blur right beside the last blur, "would be baby #2. Congratulations guys. You are having twins."

"Wow..." Logan said still focused on the monitor, "I don't know what to say."

"We're having twins?" Max asked still skeptical with the whole situation.

"Yes you are." Zoë assured, "Well it explains why you're so much larger than other women. I'm going to have to monitor you more carefully and in-depth, than if you were only having one baby. There's a lot that we need to discuss and there's a lot that you both need to learn."

"What do you mean by discuss?" Logan asked finally taking his jaw off of the floor.

Printing the image, Zoë cleaned off Max's stomach and pulled her shirt back down, "Here, let's get you up into a sitting position first."

"Just tell us Zoë." Max said confidently, "We can handle it."

Sighing Zoë leaned against the edge of the exam table, "I'm not going to sugar coat this for you two. Having twins is always a risk. And with Manticore genetics involved, it's going to be even harder to carry till full term."

"You think that I could miscarry?" Max asked in horror, "I don't want to miscarry."

Putting an arm around Max, Logan held her firmly, "You won't. We'll take all the precautions necessary."

"Logan is right Max. As long as you follow my advice and take the proper steps, I'm sure that we can get you to full term." Zoë said calmly, "I am going to be watching over you like a hawk. Nothing is going to go unnoticed. You're going to get so sick of seeing me."

Laughing, Max smiled at Zoë, "I won't."

"That's good to know." Zoë said handing the couple the newly printed image, "Here's their first baby picture. It's actually quite clear. I'm going to go and grab some books and pamphlets for the two of you. I'll be right back." 

Studying the picture in amazement, Max smiled at how Logan gently laid him hand over her stomach. Covering his hand with her own, she grinned at her husband, "Twins huh?"

"Twins," he echoed, "our babies."

"Oh man..." Max laughed, "I'm going to be the size of a house!"

Laughing, Logan kissed her hand, "A beautiful woman, carrying our beautiful children."

Smiling slyly, Max titled her head to the side, "Well it seems that I'm eating for three now Mr. Cale..."

"And you can have anything your little heart desires." Logan said cutting her off, "I mean it Max. You're really going to have to take it easy. Promise me that you'll let me take care of you."

"I will...I'll take it easy. I promise. Do you....do you think that I'll miscarry?" Max asked feeling the dread grow inside of her, "I mean...I don't think that I was designed for this Logan. I was built to be a solider...not a mother."

"Zoë and I...hell, everyone will be here for you Max. Tinga's been checking in periodically, and the moment she hears about this..." Logan chuckled knowing how protective his sister-in-law was about Max, "She promised to be back when the baby was born. But I have a feeling that she'll be here sooner when she finds out that she's going to have twin nieces or nephews."

Feeling ease slowly seep into her, Max loosened her hold on Logan's hand, "We're going to be all right. Daddy's going to take care of his girls...right?"

"Absolutely." Logan whispered kissing Max.

Clearing her throat, Zoë re-entered the room to find two blushing adults, "All right kids, can I get your attention for a few minutes?"

Blushing furiously, Max straightened her shirt and ran her hand through her tousled hair, "Sorry...so what do you have there?"

"These are for you and Logan." Zoë said handing them a handful of pamphlets and a few books, "Go home and study them. It's give you tips on how to handle some of the problems with having twins. Like for instance, have you been having back pains Max?"

"Killer." Max moaned.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that they'll probably just get worse. There are a few exercises in the blue book that you could do. You should probably go and see a physiotherapist to get some help though. Do you need some numbers? I know a great bunch."

"No, we're covered there." Logan said mentally making a note to see if Bling had sometime to see Max, "What else?"

"Nutrition is a big thing. You need to double up on your pre-natal care. Going to have to eat healthy and regularly. Don't forget, you're eating for three now."

"She's been eating enough for 5." Logan said playfully.

Slapping his shoulder, Max grinned, "That couch is pretty uncomfortable Logan."

"Sorry." 

"Also Max, I want you to take it easy. I'm not saying that I want you to lie around all day, but don't over exert yourself. No fights. I don't care what a pain in the ass your brother Zach is. Get Cindy to kick his ass for you until you're no longer pregnant." Zoë laughed, "I would do it for you...but you know, being a doctor and everything. I've taken a vow to help and heal."

"Thanks for the tip." Max laughed knowing how much Zoë and Zach despised each other, "So...do you think that I'll carry till full term?"

"The goal with twins is 37 weeks. If more than great, but if less I'm going to be nervous. However, I don't want you to worry about that too much at this point. You're only 21 weeks along. You still got a ways to go Max. I'm going to want to see you every two weeks for now. When you get to your third trimester, I'm going to want to begin weekly visits." Zoë said sitting down next to Max and putting a comforting arm around her, "Not including regular house calls of course. I'm going to be such a pain in your ass."

"Really Zoë...thanks." Logan said getting up and helping Max off of the examining table.

"What are friends for?" she asked smiling at the two, "If you can though Logan, it would be great to get my hands on some Manticore genetics. What you've given me has been great...but better safe than sorry."

Nodding, Logan agreed, "As soon as I find anything, I'll call you."

"All right. Now get out of here you two. It's a beautiful day out there." Zoë said walking them to the door, "Call me if you need anything. Day or night...I don't care."

Giving Zoë a quick hug, Max held on tight, "Thanks for being so great Zoë. We really appreciate it."

"Again, what are friends for." Zoë laughed, "See you later."

"Bye." Logan said leading Max out into the warm summer day. His arm wrapped protectively around his wife and children, Logan grinned like the proud father her was, "So what now Mommy?"

Returning his grin three-fold, Max rubbed her stomach, "I think that you promised me lunch and ice cream Daddy."

"You could have the moon if you wanted...and well, if I could of course." Logan laughed walking them to their car.

"Thanks, but I think that I'll settle for a nice big hamburger!" Max said enthusiastically, "With fries, an apple pie, ice cream, brownies...and a milk shake."

"Lets go then." Logan laughed starting the car.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Did you see that coming? I hope that I threw you off a little!! ;) TWINS...ahhhhh! Sorry is the medical facts are a slightly skewey (that's not a word I know), but I got them off the net and kinda tampered with a few to fit my story line. Hope that you LIKED IT!!! ;) pLeAsE rEvIeW!!!!

-Lucy

P.S. Sorry for any grammatical errors...but I really haven't edited it yet. Being the impatient person I am, I want to post this NOW!!! ;) 


	8. Surprise, Surprise

Title: Beyond Eden

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: R(ish)

WARNING: I am in a total Alt. U. mood. If I followed what the tv show has set-up then none of this would happen!! This is total Max and Logan shipperness...and some people (okay one person) has voiced their dislike. Well all I have to say is: "Tough...don't read it then." Ah...I feel better now. Well enjoy all the shipperness. 

Chapter #8

Idly rocking in her chair, Max played with her book. Concentrating more on Logan, who was frankly sitting to far away. He was stretched out on the sofa reading intently. Presently going through a thick baby book. Highlighting, underlining and using his precious neon post it notes. He'd been at it for days now. Concentration all of his energy in learning everything at once. Only stopping when Max needed to be fed, and when reminded that he himself needed food to survive. 

Smiling at how cute he looked Max dropped her book down carelessly. Letting the pages flutter down to the hardwood floor, and produce a loud 'thump' when actually coming in contact with it. Waiting for Logan's reaction, Max was surprised when he didn't even flinch. Frowning in aggravation, she pulled herself up and made her way through all of the books and pamphlets that Logan had neatly piled within arms reach for him. Sitting down, Max gently pulled his book away and threw it hazardously across the room. 

"Hey," Logan protested in surprise, "I was reading that."

"Take a little break." Max soothed running her hands through his hair, "Please."

"I just want to be prepared Max..."

"I know," she said cutting him off and placing a finger over his lips, "but you are going to burn yourself out Logan. So take a little break...please?"

His eyes flashing with amusement, Logan captured Max's hand and placed a kiss in her palm, "All right, but it's important that we are prepared."

"It's also important that Daddy spend sometime with Mommy." Max pouted.

Kissing her cheek and moving down her face, Logan whispered against her ear, "Are you feeling neglected Mommy?"

Shuddering in response, Max arched her neck to give Logan better access, "Maybe a little bit," Max managed to say.

"Hmm, I'm sorry." Logan said softly, all the while exploring the sensitive contours of her neck, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Her eyelids fluttering closed, Max moaned in response. Any and all of her coherent thought evaporating at an amazing speed. Melting away like ice on a hot summer day.

Kissing the most sensitive parts of her neck and biting her lightly, Logan grinned to himself when he heard Max moan deeply. Adding his hands into the mix, Logan delicately brushed his fingertips over her bare arms. Relishing in the feeling of his wife responding to his touch. 

Knowing that Logan had the upper hand, Max decided to try and take it away. Not an easy task, considering what he was currently doing to her and her already heightened senses. Running her hands over his broad shoulders and down his back, Max slipped her hands under his shirt. Inching her hands and the back of his shirt up languidly, Max cherished the feeling of her skin against Logan's. 

Now it was his turn to groan in response. His lips halted all movement the instant Max ran her hands over his back. 

Seeing her chance, Max placed a soft kiss on the corner of Logan's mouth. Not missing the desired target, but not hitting it either. Moving down, she was equally as attentive with his chin, neck and collarbone. Knowing exactly where to kiss and where to bite mildly. Her hands had long left his back. Now concentrating on all of the buttons that Logan had on the front of his shirt. Undoing the first few successfully, Max let her lips linger on the front of his chest. Smiling to herself when Logan moaned and brought her face back to his.

Fusing their lips together, Logan enveloped Max into his arms. Molding their body into one. Then suddenly, his arms went slack. He held his wife loosely, because the knowledge of her condition was still lingering in the back of his mind.

Nipping his bottom lips, Max was puzzled to feel his arms abruptly become loose. Pulling away pouting, Max looked at Logan questioningly and even a bit hurt, "What's wrong?"

Panting still, Logan brushed her hair off of her flushed face, "I don't want to hurt you."

Her expression softening, Max wrapped her arms around Logan tightly so that their bodies became one, "You won't. You can't. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked the doubt obvious in his voice.

Laughing at her overly protective husband, Max grabbed his face and kissed him with all the passion and love that she felt. Finally parting from lack of air from both sides, Max let her lips brush against Logan's as she assured him, "I'm positive."

With all the reassurance that he needed, Logan wrapped his arms around his wife and made them one.

-----------

"How are my girls this morning?" Logan asked coming up from behind Max and wrapping his arms around her.

"Afternoon, late afternoon." Max corrected.

"Really?" Logan asked surprised, "I didn't even notice."

"You were really busy."

Rubbing his hand over her swollen belly, Logan kissed her shoulder softly, "So how are my girls?"

"Active," Max sighed rubbing her back, "very active. I think that they're doing some kick boxing this morning."

Smiling sympathetically at his wife, Logan led her to the couch and sat her down and began massaging her shoulders, "What can I do to help?"

Relaxing and letting Logan's fingers do their magic, Max rubbed her stomach slowly, "For one, don't stop."

Laughing, Logan kissed the top of Max's head quickly, "All right. What else?"

"Hmm...could you finish wrapping Zoë's birthday present? I told Bling and Cindy that we would meet them at the restaurant in an hour. They're going to pick up the balloons." Max sighed at Logan worked out an annoying knot.

"Wrapping a present, I can handle that. Have you decided what dress you're going to wear yet?"

Groaning, Max shook her head, "No, I still need to decided. If Zoë weren't such a good friend, I think that I would just show up in a t-shirt and some shorts."

"Oh please." Logan scoffed in an Original Cindy sort of way, "Admit it Max. You enjoy getting dressed up. I saw the way your face lit up last week when I suggested that we go shopping to find you some more maternity clothes."

"What?" Max asked her blush betraying her, "I was just happy to be able to find some more comfortable clothes. It's not my fault I'm the size of a blimp."

"Really?" Logan asked sitting down next to his wife and massaging her soft hands, "Than who's fault is it?"

"Yours." Max shot back smiling, "Because if my memory serves me correctly, you were the one on top."

Not thrown off by her remark, Logan only smirked back at her and tangled their fingers, "Are you sure? 'Cause I distinctly remember you being on top Max."

Sticking her tongue out playfully, Max was shocked to feel Logan suddenly kissing her. The shock wearing off quickly, Max encircled her arms around Logan. Ultimately pushing him back on the couch so that she lay onto of him. Pulling away a fraction of an inch, Max smiled down at her flushed husband, "Maybe you're right Logan. Maybe I was the one on top."

Laughing, Logan lay there and studied his glowing wife. "You know us Max. If we don't move now, we're not going to make it to the party."

"We could be fashionably late." Max offered knowing very well that they would miss the whole thing.

"Arriving while the other guests are leaving doesn't really fall under 'fashionably late.'" Logan chuckled running his hands through Max's growing hair, "Anyway...we're in charge of picking up the guest of honor Max."

"All right, all right." Max sighed getting off of Logan. Rising to her feet, she smiled down at her grinning husband, "Well, I'm going to go and take a shower. Know anyone who'd like to join me?"

Raising an interested eyebrow, Logan sat up and smiled, "As tempting as that sounds, I think that separate showers would be a better idea."

"Perhaps," Max said smiling down at Logan, "but I think that I'm going to need some help Logan. With the soap and everything. I have a hard time reaching my lower back and my legs too."

Standing up so that he was facing her, Logan ran a finger down Max's arm, "Are you trying to seduce me Mrs. Cale?"

Giving him a 100 watt grin, Max tilted her head to the side, "Absolutely."

"Good." Logan said leading his laughing wife to their bathroom.

----------

Pacing the living room waiting for Max, Logan played with his tie. Max had decided that he should wear his black suit, white shirt and bright red tie. Something about his attire complementing hers. Running his hands through his still damp hair, Logan glanced at the clock nervously. He and Max had managed to get distracted in the shower and now it seemed that they were going to be late after all. 

"Come on Max!" Logan yelled to the closed door, "We are going to be late if you're not ready in five minutes."

"Keep your pants on!" Max called back laughing, "I'm almost done."

"You're not wearing sweats are you?" 

"No!" Max yelled back as she shuffled though the bedroom, "I was tempted but no."

"There's a dress code Max." Logan said, "And they won't let you in if..."

"If what?" Max asked finally emerging from the bedroom wearing a stunning red dress. A dress with two fine straps, a tight tube-like first half and a just as snug bottom half. With just enough material and glitter to make Max glow. It didn't matter that she was 6 months pregnant, because she was still a knock out.

"Holy shit," were the first words out of Logan's mouth, "no...I mean...WOW!"

Fixing his crooked tie, Max smiled at her husband, "You really know how to flatter a girl Logan, you know that?" 

"You're beautiful," Logan declared softly as he leaned down to kiss Max, "and my wife."

"You're not that bad either." Max laughed grabbing her wrap and leading Logan to the door, "Come on, lets go get the birthday girl and get to this party."

----------

"Where are they?" Original Cindy asked impatiently pacing the slowly filling room.

Watching her pace the floor like a madwoman, Bling sat back and enjoyed his champagne, "Will you relax? Most of the guests are here already and everything's set-up."

"Yeah, but we're still missing the guest of honor!" Original Cindy shot back.

"Logan and Max will pick her up and then bring Zoë here. Don't worry so much." Bling sighed handing her a beer, "Here, have this and relax."

Plopping down into the seat next to him, Cindy took a nice long sip. Watching the other guests mingle and laugh, Cindy tried to find some of her own friends, "Do you see Kendra anywhere?"

"She's on the dance floor with Walter." Bling laughed pointing to the odd couple, "I still don't get that relationship...but hey, whatever floats her boat."

Rolling her eyes, Original Cindy easily spotted Herbal and Sketchy. Scanning over the people that she didn't know, Cindy focused on the banner hanging: 'Happy Birthday Zoë.'

Hearing Cindy laugh, Bling nudged her lightly, "What's so funny?"

"Do you realize that less than 5 months ago we hated this woman?" Original Cindy asked, "And now we are at her birthday party? Hell! We helped plan this party."

"Yeah." Bling said nodding agreement, "I remember. I guess that she's not evil after all."

"I suppose not. Original Cindy has noticed that she and Max are becoming good friends." 

"Jealous?" Bling asked smiling smugly.

Raising an interested eyebrow, Cindy gave Bling her best intimidating look, "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were jealous of the growing friendship between Max and Zoë." 

"Of course not!"

"Are you sure?" Bling asked calmly.

Raising her head, Original Cindy nodded, "Positive."

Watching her, Bling rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Liar."

Her shoulders slumping in defeat, Original Cindy shrugged it off, "Well maybe a little bit."

"You're crazy. You and Max are best friends." 

"I know," she sighed, "it's just that I don't see her as much as Zoë does."

"You do realize that Zoë is her doctor right? That the majority of time that Max spends with Zoë is under a doctor/patient thing," Bling stated, "And the time that she spends with you is under a friend/boo thing."

Smiling at Bling, Original Cindy patted his shoulder, "Thanks Bling."

"No problem."

"But don't say boo." she laughed just as Bling's cell phone went off. 

Rolling his eyes at her again, Bling flipped on his phone, "Hello?...Hey Max...yeah we're ready...ah huh, we got the balloons...Where are you guys right now?...In the lobby? Where's Zoë?...oh, okay...yeah...she's coming?...okay, sure...I'll tell them...Yeah...Five minutes...bye."

"What was that?" Original Cindy asked as she follow Bling up to the stage.

"That was Max calling. She and Logan are in the lobby. Zoë went to the restroom to freshen up. She thinks that they're waiting on a table." Bling said as he made his way quickly to the band and flipped on the microphone, "Hey guests. The birthday girl is going to be here any minute. The lights will go off soon and we'll wait for her to come in. The moment the door opens and the lights come on we'll all yell 'surprise!'"

The crowd of 22 murmured in excitement and waited among their own little groups. 

----------

"I really want to thank you two again," Zoë said as the waiter led them through the restaurant, "I mean, for treating me to dinner and everything."

"You're our friend," Logan said patting her shoulder, "and that's what friends do for birthdays."

"Exactly." Max said grinning like a loon. 

Zoë was to excited to notice that the waiter had led them to the far side of the restaurants. Where all the private rooms were. "Here we are." The waiter said stopping at the doors.

It then dawned on Zoë that something wasn't right, but she didn't have anytime to dwell on it. The moment the waiter open the door, Max and Logan led her into the dark room. Sudden bright light flood the room and a group of people yelled, "Surprise!"

"Oh my god!" Zoë laughed when it all fell into place. In the room where a group of her friends and co-workers. Turning to Max and Logan, Zoë was at a loss for words, "You two didn't."

"We did," Max laughed, "with the help of Original Cindy and Bling."

"Thank you." Zoë said throwing her arms around Max and Logan, "So much...you don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem." Logan laughed gently nudging Zoë to Original Cindy and Bling.

Teary, Zoë threw her arms around Bling and Original Cindy, "And you two! How could you not tell me? I had lunch with the two of you just last week."

"See I don't have a medical degree...but wouldn't that defeat the purpose? To tell you about your surprise party?" Original Cindy asked laughing.

Blushing, Zoë let her eyes soak in the room. There were balloons, and a banner handing on the far wall. "Thank you guys...really. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before."

"No crying," Bling laughed, "not yet anyway. Come on, you've still got 21 other guests to see."

Watching Bling led Zoë off, Max stood between Original Cindy and Logan, "I don't know about you two, but I feel pretty damn good about myself right now."

Smiling, Original Cindy had to agree, "Ditto on my account boo."

"Ditto?" Max and Logan asked in unison.

Feeling her own blush rise, Original Cindy composed herself, "Oh hey, I think that Kendra needs me."

Watching Original Cindy rush away, Max leaned back against Logan, "We did a good thing today Logan."

"Yeah...we did. Would you like to dance Mrs. Cale?"

Her eyes shinning, Max took Logan's out stretched are, "I was beginning to worry that you were never going to ask."

Laughing, Logan led his beautiful wife onto the dance floor.

-----------

As the party drew on, Zoë found herself finally getting a moment alone. Sitting down, she watched as her friends danced and joked around. Logan and Max were dancing, Kendra and Walter were feeding each other, Original Cindy and Bling were flirting with the same girl, and poor Sketchy seemed ready to fall over he was so drunk. Laughing, she couldn't believe that her friends had gone through all of this for her. Nobody had ever been this nice to her. Blinking away the sudden tears, Zoë stood up and smoothed over the invisible wrinkles in her dress.

"I though that you were suppose to be happy at your own birthday party." came a distinct deep voice.

Turning around in surprise, Zoë found herself looking at a very different Zach. He was still the arrogant jerk that she'd met at the wedding, but he seemed different somehow. 'Maybe it was that suit,' Zoë though briefly, 'he looks good...' Stopping that train of though, Zoë calmly approached Zach, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too doc." Zach said shifting from foot to foot.

Crossing her arms defensively, Zoë quickly gave Zach a once over. 'He does look good...' her mind whispered. Shaking her head to clear it, Zoë shrugged, "I'm just surprised to see you here at my birthday party."

"Yeah..." Zach mumbled shifting from foot to foot, "Max and I talked and she told me about this."

"Uh huh." 

"So...yeah. Happy birthday." Zach blurted out shoving Zoë a package.

Taking the gift, Zoë looked up at Zach astonished, "You got me a present? That's so sweet of you."

Shifting uncomfortably under her gaze, Zach merely shrugged his shoulders, "It's no big deal. It's what you're suppose to do at these things...right?"

"Right," Zoë said sniffing her nose, "thanks Zach."

"Well aren't you going to open it?" he asked impatiently.

Smiling, Zoë slowly tore away the wrapping paper to find an odd shaped box. Looking at Zach curiously, Zoë pulled the lid off. Gasping in surprise, Zoë acted on instinct and threw her arms around Zach.

"What the..." Zach yelled when Zoë threw her arms around him and caught him in a hug.

"Thank you Zach," she whispered effectively cutting him off, "I really like it."

To his own surprise, Zach didn't pull away. He actually brought his own arms around her and held her against him. "It's nothing really. I only got you a silly charm."

"But I love it."

"I'm glad." Zach said softly.

Both were two caught up in their own worlds to notice the curious glances. The questioning ones and the very amused ones.

"Well, well," Max chuckled, "what do we have here?"

Following her amused gaze, Logan was surprised to see Zoë hugging Zach, "I'm thinking that hell just froze over." he laughed.

Hitting his arm playfully, Max looked up at Logan and smiled, "I think that 'phony sentiments' remark is about to come back and bite Zach in the ass."

"And not a moment to late." Logan laughed pulling his wife closer against him.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Ehhh! I'm evil for stopping here I know!! WELL? Did you like? Were you shocked by the whole Zach and Zoë thing?!?!?! *I gotta lay off the coffee I know* ;) Whoo...I know, I know, this ain't realistic BUT if you hadn't noticed, I really do prefer my own little fantasy to reality! Until LaTeR!! pLeAsE rEvIeW!!!

-Lucy


	9. Trouble In Paradise

Title: Beyond Eden

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: PG-13? Eh, does it really matter?

Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel...wished that I owned Michael Weatherly, or a clone of Michael Weatherly though. ;) I'm not picky that way.

Chapter #9

"What about little pink bunnies?" Logan suggested handing Max the small piece of wallpaper, "I think that it's cute."

Scrunching up her face in dislike, Max shook her head no, "I don't think so. It's a little too cutesy."

"Well it is a nursery." Logan laughed leaning back in his chair and playing with the samples the littered the kitchen table, "We can't exactly paint it black."

Rolling her eyes, Max rubbed her stomach, "I know that. It's just that I don't think that pink bunnies are the way to go. What if we have a boy and a girl? I don't think that it would be a good idea traumatizing our son so soon in his life. We'll save that for when they are teenagers."

"Well by then, wouldn't they be traumatizing us?" 

Playfully throwing a fabric sample at Logan, Max laughed at how silly he was being. "Still, we will not risk possibly traumatizing our son...or sons. What if they're both boys? God, can you just picture two little versions of us running around?" she asked with a soft sparkle in her eyes.

"But that isn't a problem," Logan stated getting up and making his way around the table and squatting down so that he was level with his wife's stomach, "because I know that we're having girls Max."

"Really?" Max laughed placing a hand on her husbands scruffy cheek, "How do you know this? Conspiring with Zoë? I thought that we agreed that we would be surprised."

Kissing the palm of her hand, Logan held in between both of his, "I've told you this already. Father's intuition has given me a little insight."

Bringing his hands and resting them on her stomach, Max smiled at how his eyes seemed to sparkle every time he felt their children move. "Can you feel them kicking?"

"Yes." Logan whispered, still in awe of how much his heart swelled with love for his wife and children. Neither of them said anything for a few blessed moments. They were both savoring the intimate moment and saving it for prosperity. So that one day they could recall this beautiful moment and fully appreciate it again. 

"Do you know what this is?" Logan asked gently breaking the tranquil moment.

Smiling at her husband, Max speechlessly shook her head no. 

Placing a loving kiss on her swollen stomach, Logan looked up at his glowing wife and gave her a breathtaking smile, "This very moment is a seed from which the flowers of tomorrow's happiness grow."

Resting both of her hands on either side of his face, Max delicately traced the contours of his face. Memorizing every line and the feel of his skin against hers. Blinking back her tears, Max leaned forward so that she could rest her forehead against his. Closing her eyes and inhaling his sweet scent, a mixture of cologne and after shave, Max smiled softly. "I love you." she whispered.

"I know." Logan replied seeking out her hand with his own and capturing it lovingly, "I love you too."

---------

Sporting her trademark pout, Max aimlessly wandered around the kitchen. Opening and closing cupboards randomly. Picking at things, but not really finding what she wanted...mainly because even she didn't know what she wanted. Mumbling to herself, Max opened the refrigerator the hundredth time that night and rummaged around.

Reaching over, Logan woke with a start. His wife wasn't in bed. Rubbing his eyes he reached over and grabbed his watch. It was 3:30 in the morning. Throwing on his boxers and grabbing his glasses, Logan went out in search of his wife. Immediately heading for the kitchen, Logan watched her silently for a few minutes. With obvious amusement of course. Grinning to himself, he slowly approached Max and slid his arms around her.

Jumping in surprise, Max relaxed when she realized that it was only Logan. Slapping his chest, Max sighed, "You scared me."

"You scared me too. I woke and you weren't there." Logan said grinning at her.

Rolling her eyes, Max patted her stomach, "It's not my fault that these two demanded to be fed."

"Poor mommy." Logan laughed kissing Max lightly, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Induce labor?" Max suggested with her usual sarcasm.

"Sorry, not in my jurisdiction." Logan grinned leading Max to the kitchen table. Sitting her down, he kissed her hand quickly, "But I can make you something to eat. What do you want mommy?"

"I don't know." Max sighed rubbing her swollen stomach, "I honestly do not know what I want to eat."

"I don't think that I've ever heard those words come out of your mouth before." Logan joked massaging her shoulders.

Swatting his hand, Max growled, "Watch it buddy. I'm 30 weeks pregnant and awake at 3 in the morning. You could very well end up sleeping on the couch."

"Empty threat." Logan laughed kissing the top of Max's head, "How about a nice big scoop of mint chocolate ice cream?"

"That does sound good." Max sighed happily, "With some strawberries?"

"Coming right up."

Watching Logan as he got together everything that he needed, Max couldn't help but smile at how adorable her husband looked. His hair all mused up, his glasses shinning under the soft overhead lights and his grin never faltering. Her eyes catching his for a moment, Max felt her face light up. Giving him a full on grin Max smiled, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too mommy." he laughed at he scooped the ice cream.

Rubbing her stomach, Max felt her heart swell. Looking down at her swollen stomach, Max laughed in spite of her exhaustion. 

"Daddy's really sweet, isn't he baby?" Max asked in a hushed tone. Like she only intended for her babies to hear that she had to say, "He's going to take care of us. His three girls. We are a family. He loves us..." Stopping mid-sentence, Max doubled over in pain. Biting her bottom lip to keep from yelling, Max slowed waited for the pain to decrease and go away. Looking over at Logan, she was grateful that he had yet to notice her current state. But of course with her luck, the pain didn't go away. It intensified threefold. Yelling despite herself, Max felt the pain rip through her unmercifully. Fear creeping through her, Max prayed that her babies were all right.

Slicing the strawberries, Logan stole a quick glance over at his wife. Her hands were calmly massaging her swollen belly, and her head was bent over. He could faintly make out the sound of her hushed voice. Grinning, Logan realized that she was talking to their babies. Going back to cutting up the strawberries, Logan nearly sliced off his own finger when he heard Max yell out in obvious pain. 

"Max!" Logan yelled running over to his wife and crouching before her, "What's wrong?"

Moaning in response, Max felt tears sling her eyes. "Oh god Logan," she gasped, "it hurts so much."

Cradling her face in his hands, Logan forced Max to look at him, "I need you to tell me where it hurts Max."

Her lips trembling, Max blinked back her tears, "It hurts Logan. I don't know why..."

"It's gonna be okay," Logan said picking Max up and carrying her to their bedroom. "I promise." he added hastily as he set her down on their bed, "I'm going to call Zoë. It's going to be okay."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Max tried to fight against the sudden pain. Clutching her stomach, Max tried to calm down. If not for herself and Logan, then for their unborn children.

Fumbling with the phone, Logan quickly punched in Zoë's phone number. Waiting impatiently as the phone continued to ring, Logan stole a quick glance at his wife. He immediately felt fear wash over him. Her face was alarmingly pale and tears were seeping past her shut eyes. Clutching the phone with a growing intensity, Logan jumped when Zoë's groggy voice registered on the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"Zoë, it's Logan."

"Logan?" she asked, suddenly alert at the tone of his voice, "What's wrong?"

"It's Max...something's wrong Zoë..."

"I'm coming Logan," Zoë said cutting him off, "hold on."

Clutching the dead phone for a second, Logan's gaze fell onto his pale wife. Dropping the phone deafly, he felt a growing sense of dread spread through his veins. Never had he been able to taste fear this thickly. It was threatening to choke him alive. Shuddering involuntarily, Logan took a deep breath and pulled himself together. Now was not the time to have a breakdown. Max needed him. His girls needed him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Logan stilled his shaking hands and caught Max's own shaking hands. Trying to give her his strength. His support.

Her eyes flew to his, and Logan could taste her fear. Hastily kissing her forehead reassuringly, Logan squeezed her hands, "It's going to be okay Max. I promise."

Nodding, Max tired her best to believe Logan. She wanted to believe him, but there was this nagging feeling. Something was off, but she wasn't sure what. The pain was so new and familiar at the same time. It was unwavering and fierce. Ripping through her and threatening to eat her alive. Forcing a deep breath into her fiery lungs, Max trembled at how viciously it hurt.

Then it hit her. The realization of what was happening finally dawned on Max. Her eyes flying to Logan's in alarm, Max gripped his hand with newfound terror.

"What is it Max?" Logan asked feeling her terror.

Her breaths coming in short and rapid gasps, Max felt it begin. The pain that she had once endured so often was now back and with a vengeance. "Logan..." she managed to whisper. The sadness and fear evident in her voice.

His own resolve breaking, Logan blinked back his salty tears, "It's gonna be okay Max. Zoë's going to be here soon and then you'll be okay...I promise."

Fighting against the looming darkness, Max squeezed Logan's hand with all the strength that she could muster. Licking her dry lips, she fought to keep her eyes open but it was an uphill battle. A battle that she knew she was quickly losing. "Logan..." she gasped, "I...I want to...I need to tell you..."

"Shh," Logan urged clutching onto Max's hand and holding it against his heart, "save your strength."

"I love you." Max managed to whisper just as the darkness over took her. As the pain overtook her body and the real world slipped from her grasp, Max could faintly hear Logan calling out to her. No matter what she did, no matter what she tried, Max couldn't respond. She could do nothing to soothe his frantic voice. 'I'm sorry.' Max thought just before the darkness engulfed her, leaving a deep void in her place.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Wow, you would not believe how hard it was to write that. Now, first off I want to apolgize for the long delay in getting this chapter out. It's just that I was really sick for a long time, and really, it's hard to formulate any types of coherent thoughts while on morphine. Secondly, I want to thank everyone who wrote to me and kindly asked for the next chapter. I want to say that it was extremely encouraging to know that people were so anxious to read more of my stuff. I'm touched, really. ;) 

So, I hope that this chapter will suffice for a little while. I hope to have the next chapter out in about a week...if not sooner. Please review and let me know that you think. :)

-Lucy


	10. Holding On For Forever And A Day

Title: Beyond Eden

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The characters in no way belong to little old me. I'm just borrowing them for a second. They belong to titanic man and his side kick chic. ;) 

Chapter #10

"Max! Max!" Logan yelled frantically, hovering over her eerily still body. His entire body wracked with fear, and he shook her for good measure. Not getting a response, Logan could feel his own breath coming in short forced breaths. The air surged in and out, but it wasn't reaching him. A deep cold quickly spread through his body as the gravity of the situation was beginning to sink in. Ice surged through his veins and froze him over. Shivering from within, Logan frantically looked around the dark room. Willing for the answers to come to him from the four dim corners of the room. Willing for anything to come and save his wife. 

"Please..." Logan choked out laying his hand gently on Max's still face, his tone lost and dejected, "please don't leave me. Not yet..." 

Just as the despair and fear was running on full blast, Zoë burst into the room with Zach tailing behind her.

"Logan..." she gasped coming right to his side, not hiding her shock and fear well. Paling significantly at the sight of Logan kneeling before his very still and unconscious wife, Zoë took a shaky breath. Pushing her feelings roughly aside, Zoë gently pried Logan off of Max and got down to work. Wiping out her little flash light, she shone them into Max's eyes as she shot questions at the still trembling Logan. "What happened Logan?"

"I don't know...she couldn't sleep and I was fixing her a quick snack. Then...and then she suddenly doubled over in pain..." Logan gasped his voice cracking the memory still fresh in his mind.

"When did she lose consciousness?" Zach asked with a surprising amount of gentleness.

His brain not processing the kindness yet, Logan tried desperately to still his shaking hands as he watched Zoë quickly and efficiently examining his wife , "Just now...what's wrong with her Zoë?"

Her head snapping up at his broken tone, Zoë avoided his glistening eyes. The pain and sadness that he was carrying now seemed like the weight of the world. It broke her heart that he and Max were going through this. Stealing a quick glance at Zach, Zoë briskly turned back to Max's motionless form laying on the still warm and ruffled sheets. 

"Zoë?" Logan prompted desperately.

"I think...it's possible that..." before Zoë could even begin to form her sentence properly, Max become not-so-motionless anymore. Without any warning or hint whatsoever, Max began to seize violently. "Oh god!" Zoë gasped as she felt Max begin to seize beneath her hands. 

Moving quickly, Zach grabbed Zoë's medical bag and rummaged around for a second before pulling out a needle and a vial of Tryptophan. "It's the babies. They're tapping her resources more than we anticipated."

Snapping himself out of his shock, Logan instantly sprang into action. This he could do. If what Zach said was true, then he could deal with it. There was nothing pretty about Max having a seizure while pregnant, but at least he knew how to help her now. Aggressively pulling open their night stand drawer, Logan quickly got out their supplies. Dousing a cotton ball liberally with rubbing alcohol, he hastily swiped Max's arm. Tossing the cotton ball carelessly aside, Logan grasped Max's shaking arm and held it down against their bed. Logan looked up expectantly at Zach. He wasn't surprised to find Zach ready and poised with the needle. Nodding in silent confirmation, Logan watched as Zach slid the needle into Max with rapid precision and injected without a second thought.

The three each held their collective breaths as they anxiously waited for the Tryptophan to take effect. Hopefully saving Max and the babies from an untimely fate. Zoë stood with her fingers firmly planted on Max's wrist, taking her pulse and waiting with a doctors confidence. Zach was still clutching the needle and his gaze was fixed intensely on his unconscious sister. His exterior was calm and unmoving, whereas his eyes gave him away. They were stormy and fearing the worst. 

And Logan sat on the bed beside his unconscious wife, still clutching onto her quivering arm like a lifeline. It was almost as if Logan was afraid that the moment he let go of her, he would forever lose her. His grip lessened the moment the quivering became a subtle tremble and then disappeared into nothing. Letting out the breath that he had been holding onto, Logan looked up at Zoë and Zach. They were each sporting equally relived and drained expressions. The adrenaline was still pumping fiercely through his own body. Logan couldn't even begin to guess what the two of them were feeling right now. Hell, he wasn't even sure what he was feeling. Bringing his eyes back to his once again motionless wife, Logan swallowed the lump choking off his air supply.

The dread had faded away and the relief was starting to trickle in, but the fear was still strongly present in his body. The fear and realization that this had been much to close. Danger had invaded his home and his family, and Logan was at a loss for how he could prevent this from happening again. All the precautions that were humanly possible had been taken with Max, and both Logan and Max had followed it to the letter. Never did they do anything that could possibly harm their children. Not once did they ignore or skip a preemptive measure that could stop exactly what had just happened from happening. It was suppose to protect them from this. They were doing everything possible to have a normal and happy family. The fates couldn't be this cruel.

Max and Logan had finally found love and they were trying to build a family on their concrete foundation. They both knew that it wasn't easy and that it would never be easy, but they had never foreseen such hurdles in their quest for happiness.

Seeing the emotions fly through Logan and eat away at him, Zoë lay a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder. His eyes flew to hers in surprise and when they saw the hope that she was carrying, they screamed a silent thanks. It warmed his heart that he and Max had such a good friend. Remembering that Zach was also present, Logan looked towards his brother-in-law. He had anticipated a hate and fury unlike any other, but when Logan met his eyes he was surprised to see a support of some kind. Zach is a hard man to read, and it's even worse when he is uncomfortable. And obviously he would be uncomfortable, having just shared a harrowing experience with Logan. 

The two men undoubtedly loved Max, but Zach had changed over the course of the last few weeks. Having come to some kind of acceptance of the relationship between Max and Logan. Acknowledging that the two of them shared a relationship and love that he could never hope to have with Max. And now he wasn't sure if he even wanted it anymore. Casting a furtive glance at Zoë, Zach noted with some concern that she was uncommonly pale and that her free hand was trembling. Looking at his own hands, he released the death grip that he had seemed to take on the empty needle and vial. Disposing of them, Zach found his hands to be empty and useless. Acting on a impulse that he had never felt before, Zach found himself resting a comforting hand on Zoë. She looked at him in surprise, but didn't pull away. Her eyes searched his, for what he wasn't sure, but quickly retreated when she seemed to realize what she was doing. 

The three stood around the sleeping form, each going through their own thoughts and discoveries. Each an individual and different, brought together by their mutual love and caring for this beautiful woman. A woman who was so complex and diverse, that it was only fitting that all her relationships be as equally complex and diverse. 

"She's going to be okay Logan." Zoë blurted out as she thoroughly examined Max and the babies. She was desperately trying to comfort her distraught friend, "Rest is the best thing for her and the babies right now."

Nodding in silent confirmation, Logan didn't take his eyes off of Max. He physically couldn't. Watching her chest rise and fall was hypnotic, because it proved that Max had survived. That he wasn't going to lose her. 

Noticing that Logan was very much shaken by what had just happened to his wife and children, Zach silently led Zoë out of the room and closed the door gently behind him. Logan needed some time alone with his family. He needed to come to terms with what he had just come so close to losing. 

Zoë followed Zach without any objections, and blindly made her way through the halls and into the living room. Coming to an abrupt stop at the pile of baby catalogs and fabric samples that had been left out on the coffee table, Zoë slowly feel apart. It was all to much. The adrenaline that had just been pumping furiously through her a mere two minutes ago, had trickled away into nothing. Leaving her drained and thoroughly frightened. Taking an unsteady breath, Zoë wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to comfort herself and her severely unhinged nerves. Blinking back her hot tears, she turned away in an effort to hide them from Zach. However, he had been watching her to intently to have missed the sudden tears. 

Hesitant at first, Zach eventually pulled Zoë into his arms and found himself surprised at how willingly she clutched onto him. Relaxing slightly, he held her tighter against himself and tried to soothe her shaking body. 

Throwing herself into Zach, Zoë held onto him like a lifeline. Burying her face into his shoulder, she cried for the guilt that was eating away at her. 

"Shh," Zach soothed in a gentle voice that didn't sound like his own, "it's okay now. Max is gonna be okay."

Her sobs growing stronger at his words, Zoë grasped onto Zach tighter and let out all her tears and fears, "It's all my fault."

"What?" Zach asked confused by her muffled voice, "It sounded like you said..."

"I did!" Zoë exclaimed pulling away from Zach and turning away from him, "It is my fault. I didn't do enough to help prevent this. I should have done more!"

Physically aching when she pulled away from him, Zach took the first opportunity to pull Zoë back into his comforting embrace. Holding onto her and supporting her as best as he could, Zach ran his hands up and down her quivering back, "No, you did everything that you could. Every preemptive measure was taken and there was no way that you could have anticipated this Zoë. Nobody could have seen this coming."

"But..." she protested.

"No." Zach said firmly grasping her face delicately between his two hands. Looking her right in the eyes, Zach shook his head slowly, "There was no way Zoë. You did everything that you could."

Her gaze never faltering away from him, Zoë searched his eyes again. What exactly she was looking for Zach didn't know, but this time neither of them looked away.

----------

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Logan realized that both Zach and Zoë had left but it wasn't important right now. All that was important was focusing on every breath that his wife took for herself and their two children. He soon found his own breathing matching hers. Every breath they took together and lost together. His hand found its way to her face, and timidly lay itself on her warm cheek. Closing his eyes and reeling from the feeling of her warm skin against his own, Logan felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He hadn't lost them yet. He would never lose them. Logan would hold on tight.

Logan grasped onto Max's still warm hand and tangled her limp fingers with his own. Bringing their joined hands up to his lips, he lay a soft kiss on her in her palm and moved up to her wrist on instinct. Resting his quivering lips on her strong and steady pulse, Logan found himself oddly comforted by the rhythmic beating. Taking in a shaky breath, he closed his eyes and laid his other hand onto his wife's very much swollen stomach. This was his family, and they were his happiness. He couldn't lose them now. Not when he hadn't even had a chance to be with them. 'Not yet,' Logan begged all the forces above, "I can't lose her just when I've found her.'

Licking his dry lips, Logan let his tears overflow and streak his already pale face. "I won't lose you Max. Not now, not ever." Logan declared with more confidence than he felt. His words hung in the air, stale and empty. Taking a deep breath, he forged on, "I need you Max. I need this family more than anything else. Nothing in the world matters more than you and our children. I'm holding onto you for forever and a day."

Feeling more confident and comfortable with each passing second, Logan smiled down at his sleeping wife and children. "We're going to be okay. I'm gonna protect my girls." he said rubbing Max's swollen stomach. "I know that you two are girls. I can just picture you two. Big blue eyes and your mothers black hair. My girls are going to be a handful...and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Logan jumped when he felt a kick against his hand. His smile became a full on grin when he realized what he had just felt, and Logan resumed rubbing large comforting circles over Max's stomach. Feeling another kick, he shushed his little girls, "Shh now. You two are going to wake up mommy. Let her rest. She needs to rest right now."

The small kicks slowly died away to a soft shifting. His hand now laid splayed across the top, and waited to feel his daughters shift in their sleep. 

"They always listen to you." Max mumbled suddenly.

"Max?!" Logan gasped jumping up and leaning over his wife.

Her eyes fluttered open and the corners of her mouth rose to mirror her husbands smile, "Hi."

Laughing in pure relief, Logan stroked her cheek gently with the back of his hand, "Please tell me I'm not dreaming? That you are actually awake and talking to me right now."

Reaching up, Max pulled Logan's face down to her own and kissed him lightly. "Okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered, "how do you feel?"

"Tired." Max sighed pulling Logan into bed with her, "I'm really tired."

Climbing in beside her, Logan pulled the covers around them and gathered Max into his arms, "That's normal, but does anything hurt?"

Laying her head on Logan's chest and throwing her arm and leg over him, Max rested comfortably, "No. How are the babies?"

"Fine, fine." Logan soothed stroking her hair and enjoying the currently position as his wife's human body pillow, "Zoë checked you guys over. Everything's okay."

"Mmm, that's good."

"Sleep," Logan urged kissing the top of her head, "I'm watching out for my girls."

Her breathing becoming deep and slow, Max let all her worries melt away and smiled, "You always do."

-----------

So? How was that? I tired to finish it quickly, because of all the amazing reviews that I have been getting. After leaving his story for so long, I was afraid that the readers would have forgotten about me and my story. It's great that people are still reading my stuff, even after my long hiatus. 

A little nervous for a second there, weren't ya? Sorry if the last cliffhanger was too much. I wanted to end this chapter with a little less tension and more ease. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I love reading your reactions!! ;) See ya' later.

-Lucy


	11. Nursery Rhymes and Fun Times

Title: Beyond Eden

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: PG-13? Eh, does it really matter?

Disclaimer: HA! I don't own Dark Angel…and I don't have any money at the moment. To sue me would result in a long boring battle. Aren't lawsuits suppose to make money? Not lose money? ;)

Chapter #11

As the early morning light filtered into the room, Max found her eyes fluttering open against her objections. It was to early to be waking up and she was to comfortable to move. Snuggling in closer to Logan's warm body, she rested her head pleasantly on his chest. Laying her head directly over his heart, Max smiled as the rhythmic beating lulled her back into a half asleep, half awaked haze. It'd been two weeks since her unfortunate attack, and even though she didn't want Logan to know, Max was still not feeling up to par. The unexpected attack had really taken a toll on her already worn down body. Pushing the negative thoughts out of her mind, Max concentrated on her breathing exercises and ran her hand lovingly over her swollen stomach. Stopping as she felt a little fist connect with her open palm, Max smiled widely. 

"It's all worth it. Our girls are worth it." Max whispered to herself as the happiness she felt everyday now, rose through her chest and filled her with a soft glow. A glow that told the world that she was the happiest and luckiest woman in the world. 

Raising her head and laying her chin on Logan's chest, Max silently studied her husbands sleeping face. Sweeping a few strands of hair off of his forehead, Max let her fingers linger delicately on his beautiful face. Logan always wore a serene expression on his face when he was sleeping. Like he knew that he was the luckiest man in the world. He had everything that he could possibly want, and more. They were both lucky because they had each other.

Max could have stayed in bed all day, just watching her husband's sleeping face. However, her body seemed to have something else in mind. Sighing and looking down at her swollen stomach, Max shook her head, "The one thing I'm not going to miss about being pregnant is definitely the constant visits to the washroom."

Rolling over was not an easy task at 33 weeks, let alone getting out of the bed. Grumbling with all the effort it was taking, Max sighed to herself, "Yeah, being a superhuman isn't really helping me right now." Giving it one more try, Max finally managed to prop herself up when Logan's arm sudden came around her and pulled her back down towards him. 

Letting out a very undignified "oomph" Max soon found herself trapped by Logan's arms. 

"Morning." Logan laughed when he saw the expression on his wife's face.

"Piece of advice Logan?"

"Sure Max."

"Do not mess with a pregnant woman who is trying to get to the bathroom." Max said not moving from her current position of laying onto of Logan, "My bladder happens to be the size of a pea right now, housing a lot more then it should."

"Want me to help you up?" Logan offered kissing her on the forehead.

"What I really want you to do is induce labor now." Max sighed as Logan helped her get out of bed and led her to the washroom.

Stopping at the entrance, Logan could let the chance to kiss her pouting lips pass him by. Rubbing her back gently he said, "Again I gotta tell you, that's not in my jurisdiction. I can't help you there honey."

Sighing dramatically Max leaned tiredly against her husband. Wrapping her arms around him and resting her face on his chest. "Then what are you good for?" Max asked her voice muffled by his t-shirt. 

Laughing, Logan kissed the top of her head as he rubbed comforting circles on her sore back, "Well I happen to know lots of things that you think I do very, very, very well."

Raising her head from his shirt and raising an interested eyebrow, Max smiled wantonly, "Really? I can seem to re-call anything. Would you like to refresh my memory?" 

"Right now?" Logan asked feigning shock.

"Can you think of a better time for you to demonstrate your amazing abilities?" Max asked smiling broadly. 

"Hmm," Logan said dramatically, "I guess that it doesn't really matter since you're already pregnant."

Laughing, Max felt Logan's hands move away from her back and down further south, "I have no objections."

"All right, if that's what you really want." Logan said.

"There's nothing that I want more right now." Max whispered closing her eyes and leaning into Logan. Waiting patiently, Max was surprised when Logan pulled away from her and left her standing there. Her eyes snapping open, Max was shocked to see Logan walking backwards out of their bedroom and smiling like a fool at her. "What are you doing?!" Max exclaimed.

"Making Eggs Benedict of course. What did you think I was talking about Max?" Logan asked innocently.

Letting it sink in, Max ran their conversation through her mind and without missing a beat broke out laughing. "You're a tease Logan Cale!" Max yelled at her retreating husband. 

Laughing Logan blew her a kiss and waggled his eyebrows before waving her away, "Go to the washroom already. You were ready to burst two seconds ago."

Sticking her tongue playfully, Max retreated into the washroom laughing the entire time. Rubbing her stomach, Max smiled at her own reflection, "Daddy's a riot, ain't he?"

-----------

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Logan asked helping Max don her jacket,   
I mean, if you don't feel like you can do this, than we can just stay home today."

Rolling her eyes, Max lay a comforting hand on Logan's chest, "Really Logan, I can do this. Anyway, didn't Zoë tell us that I should do a few light exercises? It'll help make childbirth a little easier. And with two buns in this oven, I need all the help I can get."

Sighing in defeat, Logan nodded and helped Max sit down so that he could tie up her shoes. Reaching below her waist these days was practically impossible. "Promise me that you'll tell me when you're tired. Promise me Max."

Capturing his face between her hands, Max smile down at her worrisome husband. "Cross my heart." she smiled giving his a light kiss, "Now stop worrying and help me up."

"All right, lets go mommy." Logan said smiling despite himself. Putting an arm around his glowing wife, Logan led his girls through the warm Seattle morning. 

The two kept a slow and comfortable pace as they wandered around and through the busy streets. Stopping periodically to pop into cute little baby stores, and stocking up on supplies for the nursery they were putting together. Pink plush bunnies and fuzzy elephants popped out over the rim of bags that the two managed to accumulate. Teeny tiny sets of baby clothes lined the bags that Max swung happy on her side, and musical toys that were meant to stimulate the right side of his children's brain filled the bag that Logan held proudly. The two were poster children of 1st time parents. They both poured over every baby book and article they managed to get their hands on, and had that vibrant glow about them. The way they smiled and the way that their eyes sparkled told the world everything that they could every want to know. These two were happy, and in love. 

Smiling up at her husband, Max laughed at how absolutely blissful he looked. 

Catching Max watching him, Logan smiled down at her and kissed her forehead quickly as they maneuvered the busy streets. "Having fun?"

"Always." Max laughed as she tightened her hold on her husband.

"What do you say about going home and seeing how well all this stuff we bought goes with the nursery?" Logan asked.

"I say that that's a great idea. I know that it's gonna sound corny, but I can't wait to put all the little pajama's and booties into their little dresser." Max laughed running her hand over her very much swollen stomach. 

"I don't think that it sounds corny at all," Logan said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and pulling Max right against him, "I think that just makes you sounds like a regular mommy."

Beaming at her husband, Max caught his lips with her own and for one second they both forgot about the rest of the world rushing past them. All there was were the two of them and their girls. Finally pulling away, Max laughed right out at the foolish expression on Logan's face. Captured his free hand with her own and led him through the crowds of people. "Come on daddy," Max called back over her shoulder, "I know you can't wait to put up that mobile you just bought and try out that little music box."

Laughing at just how right she was, Logan caught up with his wife and pulled her close to him. Together, they made their way home.

---------

"Are you sure that it is suppose to go like that?" Max asked as she sat in her rocking chair folding baby clothes. The chair had been moved into the nursery, and Max was trying to organize all the clothes that they had managed to purchase as Logan attempted to put together the changing table. 

"I can do this Max, and yes it's suppose to go like this. I am following these crazy instructions to the letter." Logan growled frustrated with the stupid instructions. After another three minutes of growling and cursing the absurd instructions, Logan threw the impossible pieces down and sat down on the ground beside Max's rocking chair. Sighing, he ran his hand threw his hair in defeat, "You would think that I'd be able to do this."

Smiling at her flustered husband, Max rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry about it honey. So putting together baby furniture isn't your forte. I don't know anybody who can cook as magnificently as you do. You just have a different skill set, that's all."

"So what are we gonna do about all this stuff?" Logan asked gesturing at the pile of pieces laying on the ground that was suppose to resemble an infant changing table, a fairly large box that held the sections of a cute dresser set that had yet to be completely constructed and the two boxes holding identical cribs waiting to be assembled.

"We call our friends." Max said simply.

"Our friends?" Logan asked skeptically, "The same friends who have trouble walking straight sometimes?"

"Exactly." Max laughed already dialing a familiar sequence of numbers, "Hello, Cindy? It's Max. You busy girl?"

------------

"Aiight! Original Cindy and her crew are here to help save the day!"

Looking up at his wife, Logan smiled at the voice the boomed from the front door, "I think that our entourage has arrived."

Laughing, Max looked up from her place on the couch to see Original Cindy enter the living room lugging a big toolbox and a string of people, "Hey Cindy, thanks for coming."

"Anything for my boo," Cindy laughed sitting down beside Max, "and her scruffy boo. Hey Logan."

"Hey Cindy." Logan laughed, "Did you need to bring that big lug?"

"Whoa man!" Bling said pretending to be offended, "That hurts man. To stab me is enough, but did you need to twist the knife?"

Laughing at the two, Max reached out and pulled both Herbal and Sketchy in for a hug, "Hey strangers, I haven't seen you two in awhile. Thanks for coming."

"No problem man," Sketchy said giving Max a good hug, "I do what I can."

"How you and te litt' ones doing?" Herbal asked lightly patting Max's stomach.

"Good, good," Max said blushing slightly at all the attention, "but I think that I'm housing a football team, not two little girls."

"Aiight," Cindy said standing up and picking up her toolbox, "point us to the room and we'll have that expensive baby furniture put together in no time."

"You don't know what you're in for." Logan laughed remembering his own problems with the furniture, "I personally think that the instructions are in some kind of dead language."

"You're boo have some trouble with the big scary pieces of wood?" Cindy asked Max sarcastically.

Chuckling, Max nodded her head and simply pointed to the room they were headed for, "Down the hall, first door on the right."

"Come on boy, Original Cindy is gonna conquer the big scary pieces of wood." Bling laughed leading the way, and earning a playful slap on the arm from both Cindy and Logan.

Laughing at their antics, Max pulled Logan down onto the sofa beside her and leaned back into him. "We have good friends don't we?" 

Kissing the top of her head and laying his hand over her stomach, Logan nodded, "Yeah, the best."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for about two more seconds before they both heard a very loud crash come from the nursery. Stretching up to see Logan's face, Max broke out laughing at the grin he wore. "Good friends huh?" Max asked between her giggles.

Rolling his eyes, Logan helped his wife up and got up too, "Well, I never said that they were smart. Just good, and somewhat incompetent friends."  


Laughing, Max followed Logan to the nursery where shouts and laughter were ringing off the walls.

Leaning lazily against the door frame with Max on his arm, Logan watched their four friends argue over who knocked the box over and laugh at how Sketchy was sure he had almost lost a finger in the process. "Hey guys," Logan called out getting their attention, "how you doing?"

Looking at him with wide innocent eyes, Original Cindy smiled sweetly…a little too sweetly, "Everything's going great."

Without missing a beat, everyone broke out laughing.

---------

"Ugh, I am exhausted!" Logan moaned walking out of the washroom.

"It was worth it though." Max said pulling Logan to sit down on the bed so that she could rub his shoulders, "All the baby furniture has been assembled, and the nursery looks fantastic."

"It does, doesn't it?" Logan smiled.

"It does." Max said mirroring her husbands nostalgic tone. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Max pulled Logan right into her so that her stomach was pressed right against his back, "I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too." Logan said taking one of Max's hands and weaving his fingers through hers.

They sat together in a comfortable silence until Logan felt something kick his back. Jumping up in surprise, Logan looked at Max in shock, "What was that?"

"One of your daughters kicking a field goal?" Max suggested rubbing her stomach.

"Does that hurt you?" Logan asked sitting back down beside Max and rubbing her stomach.

"No, it feels kinda weird but in a good way."

"In a good way?" Logan teased kissing her bare belly.

"How would you like me to explain it?"

"So that I can understand what you're saying?" Logan suggesting playfully.

Rolling her eyes, Max leaned back against her mound of pillows and pulled Logan down so that his head was laying onto of her stomach, "Here, put your ear right against my belly. You can hear their heart beating sometimes. It's sounds like…"

"A hummingbird," Logan whispered for her.

"Exactly," Max said softly. Together they lay there for who knows how long. Logan listening intensely for new sounds, and Max stroking his hair absently. It was an ideal way for them to spend their night. Listening together for sounds of new life, and sharing an experience that they had created together. It was their own utopia. 

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Hello there strangers!! Wow, I do realize that it had been, well, forever since I've last updated. For my extreme tardiness I apologize! I hope that this 8 page long update will tide some of you over for another little while. I really do hope that you liked this chapter, and that you aren't disappointed!! The whole hummingbird thingy, I don't know if it's true or not, but when my sister-in-law was pregnant, that's what my older brother said it sounded like. I'm taking his word for it, cause really, I have no experience to talk from! ;)

I am bombarded with a million other things to do, and I don't really expect to be updating for another two weeks or so!! *Ducking the rotten veggies coming my way* It's not that there are a lack of idea swirling around in my head, but it's just the lack of time. Geez, there are really not enough hours in the day! I hope that you'll all patiently wait for the next installment of my story!!! Luv ya' all for reading!

-Lucy 

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!! (reviews are like tiny pieces of inspiration and incentive to write more packed into a little package!) 


	12. Stork Avenue

Title: Beyond Eden

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: PG-13ish….

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them…but I promise to play nicely and keep them all in one piece and return them when I'm done. Zoë and the two soon to be Cale kiddies are mine. Any name suggestions out there?

A.N: Haha…yeah I'm back! Woohoo…or not. Really depending on what you like. Well this has been completely A.U (alternative universie) since the beginning. I'm not following the story line that D.A is currently on. So you'd really have to read the story before this "Images from the Mind" and all the chapters before this to get what I'm doing. Just wanted to point that out since I've been gone for awhile. My bad I know…Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!

Chapter #12

"My feet, oh my feet!" Max moaned from her place on the couch, "They've managed to become bigger!"

Smiling sympathetically at his wife, Logan kneeled before her feet and helped her get out of her to tight running shoes, "I'll try and find some more comfortable shoes for you, these ones seem to be too tight."

"It doesn't matter what kind of shoe you buy," Max pouted rubbing her stomach, "because my feet will manage to grow bigger then them."

"I'm sorry," Logan said rubbing her feet gently, "there's nothing I can do to make them stay one size."

Frowning at her swollen feet and somewhat puffy hands, Max sighed in defeat. Her body was doing what every other pregnant woman had gone through. She wasn't the only one who was suffering, or had suffered. "It's okay Logan, there really isn't anything anyone can do to make my feet smaller. However, don't stop what you're doing. It feels great."

"I'm glad," Logan grinned rubbing his thumb in her arch, "I guess we'll be skipping our walk today."

"Yeah," Max sighed, "I guess. Logan?"

"Yeah?" Logan asked concentrating solely on Max's swollen foot.

"Do you think that we'll be good parents?"

Looking up in surprise, Max's foot fell to the ground forgotten, "What? Why would you even ask something like that?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Max suddenly became very fascinated with her hands, "It's just that…well lately, I've been having these doubts."

"Doubts? About what?"

"What if I'm a horrible mother?" Max asked a hint of desperation in her voice, "What if I don't know what to do, and end up making a mistake?"

"Oh Max," Logan sighed getting up onto the couch and pulling her into his arms,

"you are going to be a terrific mother. Do you know how I know that?"

"No." Max said her voice muffled by Logan's sweater.

Stroking her hair slowly, Logan smiled into her chocolate colored hair, "I know that you're going to be a good mother, because you love your girls more then anything else in this world…well, besides me of course."

Laughing at his absurdity, Max snuggled in closer to Logan and held him tight, "Is that all? That's enough for you to know that I'm going to be a good mother?"

"Being a good mother is all about loving your children. Because when you love your children, genuinely love them, you are going to do everything in your power to protect them, teach them, and comfort them. That's all there is to it Max, and we both love our girls. Right?"

"Right." Max whispered smiling into his chest, "Absolutely right."

Kissing the top of her head, Logan held Max for a few more minutes before asking her softly, "Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Logan said leaning back and beaming at his misty wife. "Wait a second okay? I've got something for you."

"Chocolate?" Max asked her face lighting up.

"No," Logan laughed kissing her quickly before jumping off of the couch, "but I'll get you some since you asked so nicely. Cover your eyes."

"Oh-kay…" Max said dragging the word out as she covered her eyes. "This isn't some cruel no sugar, organic-natural chocolate is it? Cause if it is, I'm gonna have to hurt you Logan."

Rolling his eyes, Logan quickly grabbed a elegantly wrapped package from the linen closet and sat down beside Max. "All right, you can open your eyes now."

Her hands falling to her sides, Max beamed at her husband when she saw the large present. "You wrapped it and everything." Max laughed taking the present from Logan.

Watching as Max ripped the package apart faster than he every did on Christmas morning, Logan couldn't help but laugh. "Next time I'm just gonna stick a bow on the damn thing. Save me some time and effort."

Sticking her tongue out playfully, Max threw the last of the ribbon aside and looked down at the book the Logan had gotten her. Looking up at Logan with shinning eyes, Max laid a hand gently on his cheek. "You got me a baby book?"

Obviously pleased with himself, Logan couldn't help but smirk at his wife's sudden tears. "I got it for _us_. There are 1000 different names in that book. The saleslady said that we'd be able to find something in there that we'd like…"

Efficiently cutting Logan off, Max kissed him passionately and pinned him back against the couch. Tearing herself away, Max grinned down at Logan breathless. "Thank you."

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Logan smiled up at Max. "No problem. I'm thinking that I'm gonna get you some more random gifts from now on."

"It's the shinny wrapping paper and curly ribbon." Max deadpanned. "Gets me all hot and bothered every time."

"Well, you can rest assured that that's going to be committed to memory."

Laughing, Max wrapped her arms around Logan and kissed him soundly. "Wait…" Max panted pulling away from Logan suddenly.

"What?" Logan asked looking up at Max, "Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no…" Max said grinning down at her disheveled looking husband, "Where's my chocolate?"

Growling playfully, Logan pulling Max's laughed mouth back to him. Finding his own way to efficiently shut her up.

--------------

"How about this one?" Max laughed, "Olga, it means holy."

"No," Logan laughed shaking his head, "I liked your last suggestion better."

"Koko?" Max laughed throwing an amused look at Logan, "You'd rather name your daughter Koko then Olga?"

"I'd prefer neither. There are 998 other names in the book to choose from."

"Technically 498. The other 500 are boy names."

"Picky picky." Logan said flipping through the pages randomly. 

"We should probably look at the boy names too." Max said taking the book from Logan and flipping to the last half.

"No, it'd be a waste of time."

Smiling at Logan, Max rubbed her hand against his scruffy face. "Ah…I'd forgotten about your Fathers Intuition and everything. We should just go on that. A hunch you had in the middle of the night."

Raising an amused eyebrow, Logan feigned hurt. "Max! Are you mocking me?"

Laughing, Max rubbed her stomach. "You do realize if we actually have two little boys they're going to have a complex? I mean with all the fairy tales you read them and the sissy names we're picking out, our boys are definitely going to have a complex."

"Girls Max. We are having two little girls. Mini versions of me and you."

"No offense Logan," Max smirked arching around so that she could see him in the morning sunlight, "but if we do have two little girls then I hope they're mini versions of me."

"Haha." Logan laughed leaning down to kiss Max, "Funny girl."

"I know." Max said turning her attention back to the baby book. "Oh, how about Nola?"

Looking over her shoulder, Logan couldn't help but laugh. "You'd like to name one of your daughters Nola, which happens to mean white shoulders?"

"What can I say?" Max laughed, "It rolls off the tongue."

"Still, I think that that I'll still say no."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"How about…" Logan trailed off flipping through the book, "Amaryllis?" 

Raising an eyebrow, Max had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? It means flower, and it's unique."

"I think I'd have trouble spelling that, let alone a pre-schooler." Max laughed slapping Logan playfully on the arm, "Her name alone would turn her off from learning how to spell."

"Nah, our girls are going to be extra smart. They'd be too stubborn to let a long name turn them off from learning how to spell."

"Well I think that I'll veto that name on behalf of my innocent daughter." Max laughed, "They've never done anything to you Logan, why are you being so cruel."

"Have I mentioned that I control when you get chocolate?" Logan asked grabbing a Hersery's kiss from their night stand and dangling it in front of Max. "You'd might want to be a little nicer to me."

Smirking up at her husband, Max held her hand out. "Do I need to remind you that I am 7 ½ months pregnant?"

"Can't use the '_I'm pregnant_' excuse every time." Logan teased dangling the small piece of chocolate just out of Max's reach.

Smiling, Max raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Need I remind you that I decide when you have, or _don't _have sex Logan?"

Dropping the small piece of chocolate wordlessly, Logan smiled at his wife who had the upper hand. Not that he minded of course.

Laughing, Max quickly tore the tinfoil away and popped the small piece of chocolate in her mouth. "I thought so."

"Want another kiss?" Logan asked growling playfully.

Laughing, Max couldn't help but play along. Holding out her hands, Max closed her eyes. "What the hell Logan. Let's make out."

Letting his own grin break out, Logan let the small Hersey's kisses rain down over his wife before capturing her lips with his own. "You taste like chocolate." Logan whispered kissing a trail from her mouth to the base of her neck.

Laughing, Max couldn't help but weave her fingers through Logan's unruly hair. "I usually do."

Making his way back to her mouth, Logan grinned down at his smiling wife. "Tasty." he whispered before kissing Max soundly. Driving all thoughts of chocolate and insane baby names from her mind.

---------------

"How about Urania?" Max asked from her spot on the counter, "It means heavenly."

Stirring the sauce, Logan couldn't help but groan. "No…not Urania. That's just cruel and unusual punishment Max."

"Ursula?" Max offered chewing on a carrot stick. "Wilma?"

"Wilma?" Logan asked laughing. "You're seriously considering Wilma as a name option for your daughter?"

"This coming from the man who liked the names Inez and Iona." Max said rolling her eyes.

"Do I have to remind you of the three day fixation you had on the name Quinne?" Logan asked smiling at Max.

"At the time it seemed like a good name!"

"Uh huh."

"But you know," Max mumbled, "I wouldn't use it now."

"Okay." Logan said not trying to hide his grin.

"Shut up Inoa boy." Max said easing off of the counter and taking the book with her.

Carrying their plates to the dining table, Logan kissed Max gently on the forehead. "Don't worry, we'll find the right names soon."

"We've gone through almost all the names," Max pouted sitting down and playing with her food. "and I'm sure as hell not naming any daughter of mine Wilhelmina!"

"I agree." Logan said taking Max's hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. "We'll find the perfect names, I promise."

Smiling softly, Max ran her hand gently over her stomach. "I hope they appreciate all the trouble we're going through to find them the perfect names."

"I'm sure they will." Logan said kissing Max's hand. "Father's Intuition remember?"

"I remember." Max laughed, "I don't think you'll ever let me forget."

A.N: *WOW…I'm back, I know. I'm just as shocked as you are! ;) I really am sorry about my four month hiatus! It's just that life has been hectic and with the recent events and me being a new yorker, this kinda got thrown onto the back burner for awhile. 

Did ya' like it? Man, I'm really sorry if I offended anyone with the names thing. I didn't mean too! I got them out of this ancient baby book that I happen to have. Why I have it and how I got it will always be a mystery to me, but hey it was useful this one time. Okay, I will try an update as SOON AS POSSIBLE!!! Realize that that may not be the couple day time frame that I usually have. It's just I'm not sure where I want to go with this story. End it…or spawn another sequel with mommy Max, daddy Logan and little kiddies? Hmm…it really depends on what you guys want. Man this is long…I'm gonna go now!! ;]

Luv, 

Lucy.

*Just a side note. Do you guys have any baby names suggestions? I got a ton of names I HATE, but really none that I like. Help!! ;] 


End file.
